100 One Word Prompts
by Just Gabz
Summary: Sent to me from Sushi Chi. Most of these are Janto again. What can I say? I'm a sucker for Janto.
1. Deep In Thought

**Title: **_**Deep In Thought**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope, slight smut.**_

**Summary: **_**Jack's thoughts whilst trying to amuse himself in a team meeting… (Jack's POV)**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

This meeting is so bloody boring. I mean, I love Tosh, bless her, but I'd be amazed if anyone but her and Ianto have any idea what she's talking about. I've got to find _something_ to occupy my time with. Owen is falling asleep, that's kind of funny. Gwen's…well I'm not sure what she's doing. I think she must be doodling. And Ianto…Ianto's deep in thought. God, the look on his face when he thinks like that is so cute.

I wonder what he's thinking about. Maybe this is one of those times when I can play with him. He's not too far away from me so if I was to reach over and rub his thigh with my foot…result! Hmm, maybe I shouldn't have done that. That glare always means trouble. What's the worst that Ianto could do? I…is he rubbing my leg!? So he's happy to play this game then? I'll wipe that smug look from his face. If I just lean a little further, I can get closer. That's not fair! He can't do that to me and then move away like that. Now how am I supposed to get his attention? Damn, and things were just getting interesting.

Well, we're probably supposed to be making notes. I'm sure Tosh won't mind if I was to pass one to Ianto, it's not like anyone else is paying attention. I'll just write, _'Don't be a tease.'_ This is more fun than I thought it'd be. Just push it close enough for him to see…there. Now I wait. Is anyone watching? …No, I think Owen's asleep now and Gwen's actually paying attention now, although her eyes seemed to have glazed over.

Hmm..._'You're the one who's teasing. Stop messing around and pay attention._' Aww, come on Ianto. Don't leave me high and dry. Let's see, _'I'd rather have you tell me about it later. I know that you already know what this is about. I'm bored Yan, amuse me.' _Hopefully he'll be more helpful this time. How does he make the skeptically eyebrow raise look so damn hot? I've got to stop thinking like that, I'll get caught out.

Wow, that was quick Ianto, _'What did you have in mind?' _He better stop or I will get caught out. That was more than I had expected. _'All I can see is you and me on this table, I don't care when but the sooner the better.'_ There, he wants to play, I'll play.

Let's see what his reaction to that one is. …That got his attention. I should probably stop looking at him before he gets to me. Ianto's writing something else!? How can he still be playing? I should've known he wouldn't give up.

_'Let's make a deal, you pay attention to the rest of this meeting and you'll get us on this table, deal?' _Okay that was really unfair. I almost fell off the bloody seat because of that one. There he is, grinning at me, smug bastard. Still, who would say no to a deal like that?

**Yay, this turned out longer than I had expected. So, I've never written anything like this and the only reason I'm posting the 100 word prompts so early is because I REALLY wanted to hear people's reactions to this one.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	2. Introduction

**Title: **_**Introduction**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope, smut.**_

**Summary: **_**"How do I introduce you to my friends?"**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

Ianto moaned as Jack nibbled at his collarbone. Jack had been watching him all day but he hadn't expected such a jump when the others had left. His thoughts were bordering on incoherent as the older man's hands wandered over his body. One thing had been stuck on his mind all day and he was worried that if he didn't mention it soon, he wouldn't get a chance again.

"Jack…" He murmured, trying to pull away from the older man.

"What's wrong?"

"There's something I wanted to ask you." Ianto kissed Jack hastily before continuing, "And if I don't ask you soon, I never will."

Jack grinned, grabbing the undone tie from around Ianto's neck and tossing it aside, "What is it Yan?"

"What do I call you?" Ianto knew it was important to know the answer but he couldn't stop his fingers from fiddling with the buttons on the older man's shirt.

"What do you mean?" Jack's brows furrowed.

"Well, how do I introduce you to my friends or family?"

"You say, 'This is Jack Harkness.' and I'd say, 'Nice to meet you.'" Jack grinned cheekily.

"Seriously Jack, I know you're my boss but I can't very well say, 'This is my boss and I shag him on a daily basis.'" Ianto smirked, pulling Jack's top apart and lacing his hands along the captain's chest.

"Mmm, daily basis is good. I don't know what you're family would say about that one."

"So what would I say? Stick to boss, part-time shag, lover, boyfriend?" Ianto smiled at Jack shyly and the Captain moved a hand to cup his cheek.

"You can call me what ever you want." Jack closed the gap between them for a fiery kiss and pouted when the Welshman pulled away.

"What would you have me call you?"

Jack paused in thought, running his hands along the younger man's back, "Definitely not part-time shag, daily basis rules that out anyway." Jack chuckled, "Maybe…partner? If you're willing to stick with me, go it exclusive?"

"I thought we already were exclusive." Ianto murmured, closing his eyes as he relaxed into Jack's touch.

"Well, I haven't been with anyone else but we could make it more official." Jack wiggled his eyebrows, smirking.

"I'd like that."

"Good, well in that case, I'm going to show you something I so proudly can say that only I can do to you."

"Oh?" Ianto smiled suggestively as he undid Jack's belt.

"I think I can promise that you won't forget tonight."


	3. Smile

**Title: **_**Smile**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff, fluff and more fluff I promise you!**_

**Summary: **_**"A night in, just the two of us."(Ianto's POV)**_

**Author Notes: **_**This is the full story of what happened the night before the fic 'Yesterday' for the Alphabet challenge. I listened to 'Lost Souls' and that inspired the bike line haha.**__**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

I sorted the files in the archives, sighing to myself. It seemed like everyday it went back to messy. I'd been down there for hours already and it didn't seem to have made a dent.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice echoed into the room.

"Yeah?"

I smiled as I felt his arms circle my waist. I sank back into him, feeling his warmth against me was perfect.

"Everyone else has gone home. I thought maybe we could have a night in, just the two of us."

"They have? What time is it?"

"Ten. Come on Yan, enough working for one night. Hell, you've done enough working for a week."

My eyes widened, "Wow, really?"

"Yeah and I haven't seen much of you today."

"Sorry, didn't realize how much time passed by."

"You never take any time for yourself. Let me look after you tonight, please?"

I let out a content breath as I felt Jack kiss my neck gently. I didn't want that moment to end.

"I should finish this filing."

"No Yan, you need to relax. God knows you do more around here than anyone."

"Jack, you know I want to but I can't. If I don't do this, no one will."

Jack turned me in his arms to face him, looking deeply into my eyes. I should have known to look away. Those soft icy blue pools are so easy to get lost in and he knows that when I do, I'll do almost anything he wants.

"You and me tonight. No filing, no Torchwood." He said sternly.

"But Jack, if I don't –" I started but stopped as Jack put a gentle finger to my lips.

"No buts, you are going to let me look after you tonight."

I looked away from his eyes at that moment, feeling guilty because he was going to look after me. I didn't want him to go to effort for me, I'd done enough to burden him.

"You don't have to look after me Jack."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I like looking after you, I never get the chance to?"

I unconsciously smiled as he said that, looking back in his eyes. The way they sparkle in the dim light, so careless, so free. God, I wish I could be as careless as Jack.

"I don't want to…" My voice trailed off as I saw a smile appear faintly on Jack's face, "What?"

"I'm not going to take no for an answer."

I stared blankly at him, "What did you have planned?" I sighed.

Jack grinned and I couldn't contain the smile it brought to me.

"Come with me, get out of this drab little room."

Jack pushed me towards the door and I rolled my eyes before chuckling and allowing myself to be pushed. This was going to be Jack's night. I'd do what he wanted because I knew that it would make him happy.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I smirked as Jack pushed me gently back, into the sofa.

"Talk to me Ianto." Jack flopped down next to me, immediately moving his arms back around me.

If he had said that at any other time I probably would've freaked out. I knew that this was merely small talk and that he didn't think there was anything major happening.

"Did you have anything in mind?"

"I don't know all that much about you Yan, I mean, outside of Torchwood."

"There isn't much to me outside of Torchwood."

Jack chuckled. I relished the feeling of his laughter rushing through me in waves.

"Come on Ianto, seriously."

"Honestly? I live in a flat not too far from here, you've been there. When I'm not here I'm shopping for groceries or thinking of you and this place. Wishing I was here, wishing that you weren't stuck here all alone. Oh, and I have a bike. It's got a bell." I smirked as I said it, waiting for his reaction.

"Seriously? That's cute."

I groaned as he said cute, he knew that I hated when he called me that.

"What, the bike bit? It's true, it really does have a bell."

Jack chuckled, "You must show me that some time, and for the record, I miss you when you're not in the hub too."

I turned to look him in the eyes and he grinned for a moment before pushing forward and gently kissing me. I sighed and happily kissed back. The kiss sent shivers down my spine. I never will get used to the feeling, the taste of Jack and honestly, I don't want to if this is what it's like to not be.

"You are going to remember tonight forever, I promise." Jack murmured as we parted.

I grinned and moved to unbutton his shirt before Jack pushed my hands away.

My brows furrowed in confusion, "I'm getting mixed signals here."

"No sex tonight Yan, just you and me."

"_You're_ passing up_ sex_?"

"I do believe I am." Jack said, trying his best to put on a posh British accent.

Jack pulled me closer to him, lying out on the sofa. I chuckled as he positioned me perfectly, fitting together surprisingly well.

"I love it when you let me look after you." Jack sighed.

"I know, that's why I let you."

Jack smirked and carded a soft hand through my hair. His hands, so firm, so strong and I hummed contentedly.

"So what did you have planned for tonight? You know, other than the whole 'tell you about my life' bit?" I asked curiously.

"Well I was hoping for a bit more of this, maybe some more talking about stupid, unimportant things and eventually it'd get too late and we'd fall asleep together." Jack's voice was almost a whisper.

"You've really thought this through." I murmured.

"Yep."

"Sounds good but I don't know what to talk about to be perfectly honest."

"That's okay. I can do the talking if that's what you prefer."

I kissed Jack's cheek lightly before moving to stand up. Jack groaned in protest as I moved and I had to suppress my laughter. I stood in front of him as he lied out on the couch, looking up at me. His pout was so adorable, it's so hard to deny that anything.

"Get your arse back here!" Jack said sternly but with a light edge to his voice.

"Do you not want any coffee then?" I asked innocently.

Jack's features immediately softened as I said the word 'coffee' and I couldn't hold in that chuckle, "Hurry back please Yan?"

I nodded and walked away, feeling Jack's eyes watching my every move.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

I set the coffees on a tray.

"You finished yet?"

I rolled my eyes when I heard that American accent. I knew it wasn't going to be long before he would've given up and come to get me. He never was one for that whole 'patience is a virtue' thing. Come to think of it there were very few things he was cliché about. I turned around to look at him and he was grinning widely at me.

"What's with you?"

"Nothing, just enjoying the view."

"Is this your own version of bird watching or something?" I teased.

Jack laughed heartily, "Something like that."

"Well I'm tame, you can come closer and I'm not going to run away."

Jack's grin widened for a moment as he took a few slow steps forward. I took a step back to see Jack's reaction. Jack stopped moving forward and crossed his arms, an eyebrow raised and a playful smile playing on his lips.

"What happened to 'I'm not going to run away'?"

"You didn't let me finish. I'm not going to run away unless it's fun to tease you and I can promise you that it definitely is."

Jack's other eyebrow rose to meet the raised one in surprise. The smile ghosting on his lips became more prominent.

"So it's a game your after is it Mr. Jones?"

"Maybe, it's up to you to find that out now isn't it?"

Inside I was grinning from ear to ear. Nothing was quite as fun as teasing Jack, except of course times like these, when he takes the bait. I kept a mask of as little emotion as I could on display for Jack, daring him to keep going. Jack took another tentative step forward and so did I.

"Now who's giving mixed signals?" Jack chuckled.

"I'm not giving mixed signals," I took a few more steps and put my hands on Jack's shoulders, turning him around in the kitchen, "But it'd be stupid to start this thing and trap myself in the kitchen now wouldn't it?"

With that I rushed down to the main hub, listening to Jack's playful laughter.

"I do believe that's cheating Mr. Jones." Jack pointed out as he walked towards me.

"Well you would be the expert on such things."

Jack took a few quick steps forward and I stumbled backwards.

"I can't help it if you're such a good hider. Some people would think you don't want to be found."

"No, you're just a rubbish seeker."

Jack's mouth opened in feigned shock and I smirked cheekily at him. It's always so much more fun when it's just the two of us, when I can open up.

"I'll have you know I'm seeking champion." Jack murmured and moved forward again, this time not stopping.

I started moving backwards and stumbled as I hit Toshiko's desk. Jack moved a few more steps forward, almost standing in front of me. I tried to move back further and tripped. I tried to keep my balance but lost my footing, tumbling forward, into Jack. Our laughter echoed through the hub as I looked down at him.

"Okay, you win. Sorry, tripped." I mumbled, my lips ghosting over Jack's as I lay across him.

"Don't apologize, I love this position." Jack chuckled as I rolled my eyes, "So I got you, what do I win?"

I gently kissed Jack for a moment before pulling back, smiling. I hadn't smiled like that since Canary Wharf. Jack's arms entangled around my waist, pulling me firmly onto him. I moved forward again, placing my lips softly on his. It was a much longer kiss than the last. It lingered and I lost track of everything in those moments. I couldn't remember where I was, the date, the time, which planet we were on, all that I cared about was the man underneath me, kissing me. The only things I was paying attention to were his strong hands gripping my waist, the taste of him and the smell of him.

"Can we play this game more often?" Jack murmured as they parted, "Because I like the prize."

"You don't have to play that game to get that prize you know?"

"You've never kissed me like that before." Jack smiled and attempted to sit up, dragging me lightly off of him.

At that moment I wanted to tell Jack that I loved him and that just terrified me. I hadn't even thought about whether I loved him or not yet, why was I suddenly feeling the urge to shout it? I looked to the floor for fear that Jack could somehow read my mind. With all the things that he can do I wouldn't have been surprised.

"What's wrong?" Jack's voice was filled with worry.

"No, nothing." I said, trying to reassure him.

"Tell me Yan."

"Don't worry, I'm fine."

I sighed as I felt Jack's fingers gently tilt my head to meet his gaze, "Talk to me Ianto, tell me what's on your mind." He urged.

"I, I don't know how to say what's on my mind." I stammered.

"Just let it out. You know I would never judge you."

I looked at him, trying to read his face. He showed nothing but sincerity but I still couldn't find the three small words, couldn't bring myself to say them. I held Jack's face in my hands and brought him in for another kiss. Feeling courage as I felt him kiss back I sighed and murmured the three words into his lips. I felt him stiffen for a moment and I went to pull away before Jack kissed back again, with even more force. I moaned into his lips as he deepened the kiss. Towering over me, his essence so strong as it surrounded me. Finally he pulled away, nuzzling my neck.

"Jack!" I chuckled.

"Can't talk, busy ravishing you."

Jack began kissing me gently. I laughed as the he licked and kissed with feather-like gentleness.

"Stop it Jack, it tickles!"

"Something is missing." Jack smirked.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Jack was lying over me and I could feel how careful he was being to not hurt me. He softly carded a hand absentmindedly through my hair. I had unconsciously rested my hands on the small of Jack's back. We both stared into each other's eyes.

"You have no idea how amazing you look from this angle."

"You don't look too bad yourself." I smiled.

"That smile suits you. I wish you'd smile more." Jack sighed.

"I smile."

"Not enough. What can I do to make that part of your attire, not just the cute suits, get rid of the business mask? I'll give you whatever you want."

"I don't want anything but this, here and now."

"I can give you that." Jack grinned and leaned forward to kiss me lovingly.

My hands automatically tightened around Jack, trying to bring him closer. Jack could never be close enough, I only wished it were possible for him to be close enough.

"You never told me what you do outside of Torchwood." I mumbled as we parted for air.

Jack smiled, "You're the only person I see outside of Torchwood. I don't do anything, honestly. I just wait for you guys to come in, maybe stand on the roof."

"You love your roofs." I muttered under my breath, earning a quiet chuckle.

"Aren't you getting tired Yan?"

"No." I lied.

My lie was short lived as I let out an uncontainable yawn. Jack kissed my cheek and rolled off of me, instead curling up next to me and moving closer.

"Go to sleep Ianto, I'll be here when you wake."

I turned and looked into his eyes. He wasn't lying, that much I could tell. He _would_ be there when I woke. That was all I needed and I nuzzled his neck, wrapping my arms loosely around him as a precaution. I had to make sure he wasn't about to leave. I smiled as I breathed in that beautiful smell that was so definable as Jack's scent and I slowly let the darkness take me into a peaceful, content sleep.

**Hey guys! Did you miss my fanfics? Sorry I haven't posted in so long but my friends came down for the Easter weekend. I'll write 'Chocolate Covered American' ASAP for a belated Easter gift to you all. Anyway, I hope you liked this.**

**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**


	4. Out Cold

**Title: **_**Out Cold**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**God he's cute when he sleeps… (Jack's POV)**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

I sighed as I heard the cog door alarm go off, telling me that the others had finally gone home. Knowing Ianto of course, he'd still be here, he always was. I stood up, deciding to find the young Welshman and tell him to stop bloody working. What was he, a machine?

I walked into the main hub and looked around at each of the desks. The immaculate cleanliness meant one thing. Ianto had already been through this area. I walked into the kitchen and smiled when I saw the mug of warm coffee that Ianto had left there for me, a little note left in front of it.

_Don't worry, I'm not working anymore.  
I just thought you ought to have your coffee fix.  
I'm not too far away, I promise._

_Ianto_

I love his little notes. Always so simple yet just right. I took a generous sip of the coffee, noting that it was neither hot enough not to be just made, nor cold enough to be old.

I moved down to the archives when I knew for sure that Ianto wasn't up in the main area. The archives always gave me the creeps. They were to cold, dark, depressing. I never liked how often Ianto was down there but I never wanted to tell him why. At this moment in time, he wasn't there and I wasn't sure whether that was good or not.

I groaned and moved back up to my office. Maybe he had gone home with the others. That didn't seem like Ianto though. Besides, his note said that he wasn't too far away. Did that mean by phone call or actual distance? It had to be a distance thing, this was Ianto. I gave up at that moment, deciding to just go down that hatch in my office floor and waiting for Ianto to come, because I knew he would, eventually.

I slowly stepped down the cold metal ladder and yawned as I hit the floor. It had been a long day for everyone. I turned and grinned uncontrollably. So that's where he had snuck off to. Ianto was curled up on the small bed, lost in a deep sleep. God he's cute when he sleeps. His little masks dropped. He's never looked more innocent. I walked slowly, carefully towards him and sat on the end of the bed, careful not to wake him. I smiled as I sifted a hand through hi soft, dark hair. The best part of being this close to him had to be the little content noises he made, the little smile that you could see come to his features even in sleep. I wonder if he knows how gorgeous he really is. Probably not, he's too damned hard on himself sometimes. I leaned closer to him, kissing his forehead gently and almost regretted it.

"Jack?" Ianto mumbled as his eyes fluttered open.

I smirked down at him. The only cuter thing than a sleeping Ianto, was a just woken one.

"Ssh, go back to sleep Yan."

"I was going to wait for you." Ianto's voice was husky from sleep, "But you took too long."

I chuckled and continued to rub my hand through his hair, "Sorry, but I'm here now."

Ianto turned onto his back to look up at me, rubbing his face to try to wake himself up. Those beautiful blue eyes would be the death of me god knows how many times, but if I wake up to them, it'd be worth every second.

"Did you go to the kitchen?"

"Yeah, I got your coffee. You're too good for me."

"Yeah I know." Ianto mumbled, turning on his side, "Get your arse in this bed. I'm tired."

"I love it when you take charge." I teased.

"Shut up."

"Yes sir."

I crawled in behind Ianto and grinned as I felt him lean into me. I rested a hand on his hip and left the other in his hair again. There was something so comforting in ruffling Ianto's hair. I didn't know what it was but I wasn't going to complain about it any time soon.

"Yan?"

"Hmm?"

"How do you get your hair so soft?"

Ianto snorted and I chuckled as he leaned in closer.

"You like my hair huh?"

"I like playing with it." I murmured softly into his ear.

"I noticed. Jack?"

"Hmm?"

"Your bed is softer than my bed."

"So that's why I'm finding you crashed out in here more and more lately?" I asked, smiling into the back of his neck.

"Do you not want me here?" Ianto asked carefully and I could tell he was worried about the answer.

"I never said that. Why wouldn't I want to find a sexy Welshman in my bed?"

Ianto chuckled and I sighed as the waves washed through me. Ianto flipped, looking back at me, a tender smile on his face.

"I missed you today."

"You work too hard." I smiled back, wrapping my arms around him and pulling him closer.

I don't think I'll ever get used to the amazing feeling of him in my arms, so warm, so safe and so unbelievably loved.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't worry Ianto. Just go to sleep."

And that was all he needed and I smirked as he quickly drifted off to sleep. I watched him sleep for most of the night, it was amazing how fast time moved. After about half an hour, he was out cold and I could slowly move my fingers through his hair again.

_**YAY! I don't know where this came from. It suddenly became a lot about Ianto's hair…not sure why. Personally, I'd give anything to be able to card a hand through that hair haha. Review please? **_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	5. Love

**Title: **_**Love**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions Of The Doctor, Mentions Of Lisa**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff && Angst**_

**Summary: **_**At what point did they start falling? (Multiple POVs) Mentions Countrycide and the year that never was.**_

**Author Notes: **_**I know this is a bit strange, just go with me on this one haha. Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

It was a month after I got back from the year that never was. I missed Ianto so damned much. I wasn't sure how he'd react to me coming back, but I hadn't expected what I got. First he kissed me and I felt like the world had stopped spinning in that moment. So perfect, just him, and me. Then he hit me and stormed off. I suppose I deserved the latter really.

It only took a couple of days before he let me back in and I knew I had to look after him then. I was never really sure whether or not he liked me showering him with the attention I was. To be perfectly honest I don't think he was used to it and damn, that made him unbelievably adorable when I did. Although to be perfectly honest, wearing those tight fitting suits that show off his bust and when he leans down to pick something up…but I'm getting off topic here. It's hard to choose the moment when I started falling but if I had to I'd go with this one…

_Ianto sat on the bed underneath my office, smiling up at me as I stood in front of him. It's weird to think that I had wanted to see him on that bed. Not for the sex, just to see him in my little place. _

"_You do know I've been in here before, right?" _

"_Really? When?" I asked curiously._

"_When you were gone. I just…" Ianto trailed off._

_I sat down next to him, urging him to continue._

"_It's stupid." _

"_Tell me, please?"_

"_I just…I wanted to feel like you were around and down here, it smelt like you. I really hated it when it started to smell like me instead."_

_Ianto's eyes were on the floor, refusing to look into mine and I knew that he was embarrassed. I smiled and put an arm around his shoulders to pull him closer. _

"_I'm sorry I left, and I'm sorry it was for so long. The doctor always did have a lousy sense of timing."_

"_It's okay Jack, you needed to do it." He turned to look into my eyes, a faint smile on his face, "You've changed since you got back."_

"_How?"_

_Ianto paused in thought before replying, "I can't really explain it. You seem more…I almost want to say clingy but that's not it. You're..." _

_He let out a frustrated noise when he couldn't find the words. I chuckled and pulled him closer._

"_Is that a good thing?"_

"_Definitely." _

_I smiled and kissed him softly before pushing him back onto the bed. He grinned and I chuckled when I felt him nibble on my lower lip. He was _so good_ at that. _

"_You'll be the death of me." I murmured into his lips._

"_You should be used to that by now." He teased. _

"_Not funny."_

"_It is, just a bit."_

_We pulled apart to gaze into each other's eyes as I brushed my thumb over his bottom lip. That was when it started, that was when I began to fall in love._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

It's hard to pick one moment for Jack. I've never felt anything like what I do for him and it's almost impossible to choose a single moment as the moment it started. When I think of him I see the cheeky smile, the trademark coat and those gorgeous eyes you just lose yourself in.

I like to think that I needed him after Lisa, but I didn't love him at that point. It was a couple of weeks after that. I know, a couple of weeks isn't much time to grieve but this was Jack and Jack can do anything to me.

_I sat in the hub, physically shaking from the night I'd just been through. I'm not sure what I was staring at, just looking straight ahead really but my mind was back there. I was reliving that nightmare in my head. The cleaver to my throat, the creepy laugh, that fridge and its hideous contents._

"_Ianto?" I felt the couch dip next to me and a comforting arm wrap around me, "Ianto, look at me." The thick American voice urged._

_I didn't want to, I wanted to stay in my semi safe state. If I didn't move my eyes, I didn't have to think about what was around me so much. If it weren't for the voice that urged me I probably wouldn't have but at that moment, Jack was nearby and that meant I was safe. I slowly turned and looked into Jack's deep blue eyes, trying to smile reassuringly at him but I couldn't be sure of what it came out as._

"_Where's Tosh?" I asked hesitantly, shocked by the huskiness of my voice._

"_She's home safe, everyone is. Ianto, I'm_ so_ proud of you. You looked after her, put yourself at risk like that. I thought I was going to lose you."_

_I moved over and rested my head on his chest, letting him wrap his arms around me. All I wanted was to feel safe. I unconsciously let out a light sob that grew to tears._

"_Ssh, it's okay Yan. You're safe now. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise." Jack whispered as he ran his hand up and down my back in a vain attempt to soothe the pain._

"_If you were even a second later…"_

"_Don't! Don't you think like that Ianto. You're here now, that's all that matters. I'm going to look after you. I'm not letting you out of my sight, okay?"_

_I nodded and put my arms around Jack, trying to get even closer. _

"_Why did I take you to the countryside?" He mused._

"_Promise you won't again." I pleaded._

"_I promise. I think you would prefer a night in."_

_I nodded enthusiastically, earning a chuckle from the older man. I sighed contentedly when I felt the waves of the chuckle go through me. _

"_You're tired?" It was more of a statement then a question._

_I nodded, too scared to talk anymore._

"_Get some sleep, I won't let anything get to you."_

"_No…" I murmured. _

_I didn't want to sleep. I was scared that I'd wake up in that horrible place again._

"_I know you're scared but you need to sleep. Do you want me to talk until you do?"_

_I stayed in his arms for a moment, happy in the rise and fall of his breathing before nodding. Anything was better than dead silence. He spoke of so many things that had nothing to do with anything and as I fell asleep in his arms I knew. That was the moment I started to fall in love._

'_**Children Of Earth' ad played while I was writing this about ten times lol SO Excited. The ad just says that it's coming and that they're having a S2 marathon this weekend to make way for it. W00t!! STOKED. Reviews make me feel GREAT and encourage me to keep writing.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	6. Hero

**Title: **_**Hero**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions of Owen Harper and a Blow Fish**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**"My poor hero…"**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

Ianto woke with a dull ache in his head. It was nothing too bad, it just reminded him of what happened the before he went to sleep. He didn't care what Owen said, hitting your head on missions was not a rite of passage. The Welshman looked around the room, trying to find his bearings.

He was in Jack's bunk, that much was obvious. The part that disappointed him most was that he was alone. He checked the little clock next to the bed, seeing that it was only three o'clock. So where was Jack? It wasn't like Jack to leave that bed once he was in it until the sun was up the next day. He sighed, decided to go to the main hub, find Jack and make coffee.

Stepping into Jack's office, he felt another sting of disappointment when he found it empty. Really, where was Jack if he wasn't in his office? There is no where else really that he could've gone. Letting out another breath, he moved to the kitchen, deciding to make coffees and check his phone.

His phone was empty of any messages. As he waited for the coffee to brew, he flipped his phone open, then closed, then open again. He stared at the screen, Jack's name filling it. Ianto was faced with a choice. Wait for Jack to get back, or call and find out where he is. He continued to stare down the screen, moving his finger from the call button to the exit button and back. Ianto closed his eyes and pressed the green button before lifting his phone to his ear.

The dial tone went for three rings before Jack answered.

"_Hello?"_

"Jack?"

"_Ianto?"_

"Where are you?" Ianto tried to sound casual but he couldn't help but tense at the breathlessness of Jack's voice.

"_I'm on my way back to the hub. Why aren't you asleep?"_

"Funny thing happened. I woke up in this little room under your office all by myself. Where'd you go?" Ianto asked curiously.

"_Sorry Yan. Rift picked up something that I had to check out. I'll be there in a minute, I promise." _

Ianto smiled, "Okay fine, coffee is waiting for you when you get back."

"_Oh, what would I do without you?"_

"Sleep all day due to lack of caffeine."

Jack's chuckle rang through the phone and Ianto felt more at ease, _"I'm at the tourist office now. I'll see you in a minute."_

"Okay." Ianto flipped his phone shut and poured the two mugs just in time to hear the cog door rolling open.

Moving towards the round door, he saw the blood that covered Jack's shirt. He pulled the older man over to him, his eyes showing nothing but concern for Jack.

"What happened?"

"I had a run in with a blow fish."

"What happened?" Ianto repeated, looking down at the stained fabric of his shirt.

He smiled when he noted that the coat was still in one piece.

"Can't really remember, it all happened so quickly. It doesn't matter anyway. Now I'm back, all I want is to cuddle up with you and a nice warm cup of coffee."

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack, hugging him as close as he could.

"You're so cold Jack." He murmured.

"You're so warm."

"Go sit on the couch, I'll bring you a coffee."

The best way to describe how Jack was walking was wallowing. Ianto chuckled as he watched Jack but had to feel sorry for him. He quickly grabbed Jack's mug and followed him to the couch.

"You are a saint Ianto." Jack grinned as he took the warm mug, reveling in the heat it brought to his hands.

Ianto smiled and sat down next to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and bringing him closer for more warmth.

"My poor hero…" Ianto murmured.

Jack looked into his eyes and smiled, "You're too good for me."

"Don't say that, I might come to my senses." Ianto joked, kissing Jack's cheek.

"Don't tease me."

Jack pulled Ianto closer and kissed him softly, showing as much love as he could. Ianto tightened his grip around the older man just slightly.

"Somehow I don't think the coffee is going to compare." Jack grinned as they parted.

"Come on Jack, back down into that bunk and out of that shirt."

"Any excuse to get me out of my clothes."

"Get down there." Ianto insisted but he couldn't hide his smirk.

Jack got up and started walking, taking is top off as he went and turning back to Ianto.

"You coming Yan?"

Ianto smiled and got up, gripping the captain's hand, "Go on then hero."

_**This is the result of me + boredom at 12.30am. I hope you enjoy. As for me, I'm going to bed before I pass out haha. Goodnight.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	7. All That I Have

**Title: **_**All That I Have**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings:_ I'm hoping for fluff, Slight Angst_**

**Summary: _Jack won't leave Ianto alone_**

**Author Notes: Enjoy (;**

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

"Gwen left three hours ago." Ianto pointed out as Jack's hands wandered over his body.

"And you're complaining about that?"

"No, it's just that you haven't given me a moment to myself since."

"What can I say?" Jack said between kisses he layed on the Welshman's neck, "You're too...gorgeous...for your...own good."

"Jack, I should go home." Ianto gently pushed Jack off of him.

"Aww, why?"

"Because I'm tired. I haven't slept in three days."

"You can stay here." Jack offered, smiling sweetly.

"I wouldn't get any sleep."

Jack chuckled, "Come on, please."

"What's the big deal?" Ianto asked irritably.

"No big deal, just want to spend time with you." Jack reassured.

Ianto sighed, "I care about you but I need time to myself."

"I know you do, just one more hour."

"Why do you need me here so badly?" Ianto asked, his frustration building up.

He just wanted to get some much needed sleep.

"Because..." Jack looked hurt but Ianto wasn't about to stop until he found out why.

"Tell me Jack!"

"You're all that I have left!"

"I, what?" Ianto shook his head, taken back by those words.

That was the last thing he was expecting to hear.

"You're...you're all that I have left." Jack spoke in a light whisper, looking at the ground.

"I don't understand."

"What's so hard to understand?"

"You have Gwen, it's not just me."

"Wow, you _really _don't understand." Jack got Ianto to look in his eyes, "I've lost everyone I've loved. I don't love Gwen like I love you. You're the first thing I think of when I wake and the last at night. You're all I have left and I don't want to lose you."

Ianto stared at him, trying to get it all right in his head. Had he heard all of that right?

He put his hands on Jack's shoulders, "You're daft, you are."

"What?"

Ianto pulled Jack to him and kissed him warmly. He tried to show all the love and affection he could through that kiss, trying to tell him he wasn't as alone as he felt.

"You're not going to lose me anytime soon." Ianto murmured as they pulled apart, looking into each other's eyes.

"You don't know that."

"And neither do you." Ianto smiled, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not the easiest thing to say."

Ianto hugged Jack, sighing, "I'll stay a bit longer."

"Thank you."

**_Theyre back! I thought I'd lost the prompts when my computer died but hallelujah, I had them written down! I just so happened to have found them a couple of days ago (:_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	8. Do Not Disturb

**Title: _Do Not Disturb_**

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Williams**_

**Warnings: **_**Smut, Fluff, Mainly Smut though**_

**Summary: **_**Jack needs a lock**_

**Author Notes: **_**Aah, I Love this one hehehe**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

Ianto's mind was completely blank. The only thoughts floating through it were of the tongue wreaking havoc on his throat. He gripped the desk beneath him in an attempt to keep his balance and not to fall off. Jack was good at that, too good. There had to be laws against how incredible he was at that.

Ianto pulled Jack away by his hair, earning a teasing 'ow' from the older man before kissing him fiercely. For all the millions of talents he had, in Ianto's mind Jack's kissing was by far one of his best.

Ianto had recently come to a revelation about the captain. Jack had become his own personal walking aphrodisiac. The looks, the way he spoke, the smell and now that he'd come to be familiar with it, the taste all had him wanting more. They jolted apart when they heard the door open.

"For god sake Gwen, do not disturb!" Jack yelled irritably.

"How was I supposed to know?" Gwen giggled.

"Ianto's tie is on the doorknob!"

"Well I didn't notice."

Jack shook his head, "Get out!"

"Lock the bloody door!" Gwen groaned, leaving as quickly as she could.

"It doesn't have a lock!" Jack yelled after her.

"Your door doesn't have a lock?" Ianto asked.

Jack shrugged, "Never had a need for one."

"Okay, that's it. I'm buying you a lock first thing in the morning."

"Well thank you." Jack chuckled, "Now, where was I?"

"Right about...here." Ianto smirked as he moved Jack's hand to his thigh.

Jack grinned, "So I was."

Jac bit gently along Ianto's jawline. Ianto could barely contain the moan of pleasure that washed through him at the light touches.

"Stop being a tease, you..." Ianto lost his train of thought as Jack started using that illegal tongue of his again.

Once again, his brain went into meltdown and he was sure his eyes were rolling back in his head. He didn't care though. He was much too busy thinking about what Jack was doing to him. It wasn't fair that Jack could have this affect on him, he knew it wasn't but in the moment that didn't matter much either.

Jack's smell surrounded him in the room and he impulsively pulled the older man closer.

"Oh god, you're so good at that." Ianto murmured.

Jack chuckled, "There are a lot of things I'm good at."

"I don't doubt that for a second."

"Good because I'd hate to have you doubting me."

"Do me a favour?"

"What?" Jack spoke into Ianto's jaw, letting his hands wander up his leg.

"Kiss me again."

Jack grinned cheekily, "What if I don't want to?"

"When have you ever not wanted to?"

"...Touche." Jack chuckled but happily obliged.

Ianto couldn't suppress his moan this time when Jack unleashed that tongue again. At that moment Ianto's thoughts had come together something like, _'Not fair, so unfair, so very...oh god...don't you dare, don't you...' _and suddenly his brain became mush at the hands of Captain Jack Harkness.

**_I don't know what I was thinking xD I really had fun writing this though and it's one of my favourites. Please review, I'm off to watch COE - Day Two *Grin*_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	9. Under The Rain

**Title: **_**Under The Rain**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff =)**_

**Summary: **_**After A Date...**_

**Author Notes: **_**Boredom Sinking In...**_

**Disclaimer: **_**If I owned Torchwood, I'd own Ianto, so why would I be wasting my time writing these things!? In other words…sorry guys, I claim no ownage over them.**_

"I can't believe you talked me into seeing that." Ianto laugehd as they walked through the streets of Cardiff.

"The reviews sounded good." Jack defended.

"I think we need to accept that we can't watch sci fi in our line of work."

"That sounds fair." Jack chuckled.

Jack gestured for Ianto to sit on a stop in the Plas, a playful smile lingering on his features.

"Shouldn't we go back and keep an eye on the rift? No one else is."

"One, I have it programmed into my little wrist strap and two..." Jack pulled Ianto down, "We're on a roll, lets not let the night end yet."

Jack sat next to him and smiled when Ianto leaned against him.

"Thank you Jack."

"What for?" Jack asked curiously.

"Giving us some normalcy."

"You deserve it. You've been through enough crap."

"It stopped being crap for me a long time ago."

"How can it not be?"

"Now I have someone who knows what I do, I don't have to lie to and who brightens up my days."

"Aww," Jack chuckled, "You're adorable."

"Shut up."

Jack laughed out loud, wrapping an arm around Ianto's waist. Rain lightly washed over them but they were too content to move. Ianto didn't want to go anywhere yet. Jack's hands were so strong, so welcoming around him.

"You're cold Yan."

"No, you're warm." Ianto smirked.

Ianto gasped when Jack's hands crawled under his shirt. His skin was hot compared to Ianto's.

"What are you doing?" Ianto asked curiously.

"Feeling you up." Jack said matter-of-factly.

"Want to give me some warning?"

"Not really." Jack grinned cheekily.

They sat in silence for a moment, letting the rain hit them. Ianto started laughing as Jack ran his hand along sensitive areas with feather light touches.

"Stop it."

"No." Jack chuckled.

"Don't."

"Do."

Ianto looked up at Jack, still laughing. The rain had sprinkled over the older man, making him shimmer in the moonlight. He ran a hand through Jack's hair, smirking when the rain helped him ruffle it.

"You're completely mad sometimes, you know?"

"I know." Jack nodded.

"Good." Ianto pulled Jack over to him and kissed him gently.

The rain suddenly came down heavily and Jack rather reluctantly pulled away from the younger man.

"Why don't we continue this somewhere warmer?"

"Sounds like a plan."

**_I have some bad news ): I will be out all week and won't be able to get to a computer. BUT this can be considered good news too because the day I get back to a computer, I'll have tonnes of updates for you all._**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	10. Words

**Title: _Words_**

**Pairings/Characters: _Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions Toshiko Sato, Myfanwy, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper and Janet_**

**Warnings: _Fluffy smut_**

**Summary: **_**Jack's away on meetings and is lonely (Mainly Dialogue)**_

**Author Notes: **_**I've wanted to do this for a while**_

**Disclaimer: _I can't be bothered making a silly disclaimer, I don't own them!_**

Jack let out a sigh of relief when he grabbed a coffee from the coffee shop. The place everyone in the meeting he had been sent to was talking about. He rubbed his head with his hand, trying to soften the blows his head ache was sending him. He pulled out his phone, dialling an ever so familiar number and smiled when it was finally answered.

_"What is it now Jack?"_

"I want to go home."

_"Yeah, I know. One more day." _A Welsh voice offered.

"I can't last one more day." Jack took a sip of his drink and coughed, "And the coffee is terrible."

_"So you miss my coffee?" _Ianto asked curiously.

"I miss coffee, I miss Gwen, I miss Myfanwy, I miss Owen, I miss Tosh, I miss _you._"

_"You skipped Janet on that list."_

Jack paused as he got into his car, "Don't tell her I forgot."

_"I won't." _Ianto chuckled, _"So how are the meetings going?"_

"I don't know. I haven't been paying that much attention."

Ianto groaned, _"You need to know that stuff Jack."_

"You could tell me."

_"Would you listen?"_

Jack ignored the question, repeating what he'd said before, "I want to go home."

_"There's nothing I can do. You're just going to have to grin and bear it. One more day won't kill you."_

"Yes it will. I'm at the end of my tether. Call it suicide, emotionally drained."

_"Seriously, that's not funny Jack." _Ianto said sternly.

"You're right, I'm sorry. I just really miss you." Jack said, rubbing his face with his palm.

_"You've called me everyday. _Three _times yesterday."_

"I _really _missed you yesterday?" Jack tried.

_"In the middle of the meeting?"_

"It was either call you or fall asleep right then and there."

_"What about when you called me in the middle of the night?"_

"I couldn't sleep. Haven't you missed me?"

Ianto let out a breath before answering, _"Yeah, you're right. I couldn't sleep either."_

"I win. Please come down here?"

_"I can't. I need to give these guys their coffee and do the filing. It piles up so quickly."_

"What about me? I need coffee too." Jack moaned.

_"You have coffee shops. I'm not coming down there today Jack, forget it."_

Jack's face had completely dropped by this point, "Tomorrow?"

_"No! Don't you want me looking after the hub?"_

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

_"No, not really. Look, I've got to go Jack. Owen's on my case and Janet needs feeding."_

"Don't you tell her I forgot Ianto!" Jack stressed. That weevil was scary when she was angry and somehow she seemed to understand things he didn't expect her to.

_"I won't, I promise. Jack?"_

"Yeah?"

_"I miss you." _Ianto's voice was filled with sincerity.

"I miss you too Yan."

Jack groaned as he flipped his phone shut and turned on the ignition. All he really wanted to do was spend time with Ianto, the hotel room was so big and empty. He let out a sad breath and started driving back to it, having nothing left to do. He'd just have to get through it by himself.

**_Question! Would You like a sequel? I feel bad leaving Jack like that and I'm thinking about a sequel. Review and let me know please?_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**

* * *


	11. Annoyance

**Title: **_**Annoyance**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, OC, mentions Janet, team Torchwood xD**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluffy Smut**_

**Summary: _Sequel for 'Words'_**

**Author Notes: **_**This is lame lol, I'll be doing one more sequel because I like writing this haha**_

**Disclaimer:_ I Don't Own Them._**

It was a dark and stormy night which left Jack chuckling under his breath. It was like the ultimate cliché for a badly written horror film. He was lying out on his hotel room bed. It was too big or maybe he was used to the small bed under his office. That bed was never small though, especially not when he had Ianto in his arms down there, he never thought about the size of the bed then. He thought about the Welshman he hadn't seen in days and didn't know whether to feel happy or sad. Happy with each memory or sad without him there to keep him company. A knock at the door jolted him out of his thoughs.

He called out, either too lazy or too depressed at that moment to get up himself, "It's open!"

His eyes were firmly shut as he rubbed them.

"You look tense."

It took him a moment to register the voice and the fact that he hadn't actually ordered any room service, no one else in the meetings knew which room was his either. He opened his eyes slowly and grinned.

"Ianto? What the hell are you doing here? I thought you had filing."

"I got sick of your annoying phone calls. I thought I better come and put you out of your misery."

"What about the others?"

"They'll figure out where I am eventually." Ianto shrugged.

"Did you tell Janet I had forgotten?"

"No, I promised I wouldn't." Ianto laughed, "I brought you some coffee." Ianto held out a thermos.

"Thank you _so _much." Jack took the thermos, taking generous gulps.

Ianto sat down next to him on the bed, "Are you okay?"

"I am now. What happened to you not coming today or tomorrow?"

"I didn't say anything about tonight." Ianto smirked.

Jack paused for a moment as it clicked in his head, "You planned this didn't you?"

"Yeah, I knew you'd need me and I needed you."

"When did you plan this?"

"That late night phone call. I know I complained but I liked hearing your voice."

Jack put the thermos down and grabbed Ianto's arm, pulling him down next to him, "I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Are you staying?"

"I might as well. There's no point leaving again, I'll just go back with you."

Jack's eyes lit up as he grinned and pulled him closer, "You're amazing."

"No you're amazing. How can you keep going to these things?"

"Because you make me think it won't be so bad with your incredible charms."

"How can you be fooled every time though?"

Jack chuckled, "I did call them 'incredible' charms."

"I'll have to use them to my advantage more often."

"Yeah, by the way, jeans and a tight black shirt? What did I do to deserve this? I miss this side of you." Jack mumbled, looking up and down the Welshman's body.

"Yeah, somehow I thought you'd like this." Ianto laughed.

Jack rolled over onto him, looking down at Ianto with his hands by either side of the younger man's head. He grinned down at Ianto as the Welshman's eyebrows shot up.

"I think I like this angle better."

"I didn't see this coming." Ianto said sarcastically, laughing again.

"How many days has it been since I've so much as sat on a bed with you?"

"Almost a week." Ianto immediately answered, blushing slightly at his own bluntness.

"I haven't seen that blush in a while. I've missed that too."

Ianto moved his hands into the back of Jack's shirt, pulling him forward. Jack rubbed Ianto's cheek gently before pressing his lips to the Welshman's. He let the heat, the taste, the closeness surround him as the younger man's hands moved to his chest and then stopped at his belt.

"God, I've missed you." Ianto chuckled, running a hand through Jack's hair.

He stared at Jack for a moment, the room filling with silence, "Your eyes are so blue."

"They've always been blue." Jack teased.

"Maybe it's the light, making them shine."

"You're adorable." Jack smirked, "I can't wait to get you out of those jeans."

Jack kissed Ianto stronger this time, cupping his face firmly. He jumped when Ianto bit his lip harder than he ever had before. Jack looked up at him curiously. Ianto undid the older man's belt, taking it off in one quick motion. Jack tried to supress a moan as the Welshman rubbed his leg against Jack's. Ianto chuckled, wrapping his leg around Jack's and using it as leverage to flip him, reversing their positions.

"You're right, this is a better angle."

"I am _so _glad you came down here." Jack grinned.

"Oh, you ain't seen nothing yet. When I finish with you, you won't remember your own name."

Ianto moved forward, their lips almost touching each other and Jack's hands gripped the Welshman's waist in place.

"Sounds good."

Ianto moved Jack's shirt up slowly, taunting him with the feel of warm skin against his own and the younger man's eyes never left Jack's. He kissed the captain delicately, letting each passing moment last. A knock came at the door and Ianto pulled away, looking in its direction.

He groaned and hung his head onto Jack's chest, "Just my luck."

"Ignore it."

"No, hurry up though." Ianto sighed.

"I thought you were the only one who knew my hotel."

"Who cares, just answer the bloody door."

"Get off of me then." Jack pointed out, laughing.

Ianto glared at him before sitting up.

Jack got up, kissing Ianto's cheek, "I'll get rid of them."

Jack reluctantly opened the door, smirking when he noticed Ianto straightening his clothes behind him.

"Jack, are you busy?"

"Becky? Well I _was. _How did you know I was staying here?"

"I have my sources."

"No really, how? There's only one other person who knows, I like to keep it that way."

"Okay, so I did some digging. Can I come in?"

Jack turned and looked at Ianto cautiously. Ianto rolled his eyes and sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"Yeah I guess. This better not take long."

Ianto smiled briefly as the blonde girl walked into the room. Her hair was short and she had glasses framing her bright hazel eyes. She was shorter by far than Jack and she looked so young.

"Oh sorry, you have company. I didn't realise."

"What did you want?" Jack asked curiously.

"I didn't get all the stuff in the meetings down. I was hoping maybe you could help me?"

Ianto laughed out loud and Jack glared at him.

Becky looked at the Welshman, her brows furrowed, "What's so funny?"

"You're asking _Jack_? Seriously?"

"Hey! I know what's going on." Jack defended.

"Oh please, you admitted you had no idea what was going on on the phone today and I still say that phone call _during _the meeting was uncalled for."

"Wait, you're Ianto Jones?" Becky chimed in.

"Yeah, I take it you're Becky."

"I'm such a fan." Becky shook Ianto's hand fiercely, "Do you think you could help me?"

"Me?"

"Well you said Jack didn't know." She pointed out.

"Wait a minute. Jack?" Jack smiled over at Ianto when he heard his name, "Why is she a fan?"

"Apparently, you're quite well known."

"_I'm _well known? What about you?"

"Yeah, we both are."

"Aww that's sweet. I'll help you tomorrow Becky. I hope you don't mind but, long ride down here, I should get some sleep."

"Thank you. I'll see you tomorrow Jack." She smiled, showing herself out.

Jack paused, "You're tired?"

"No." Ianto smiled, gripping Jack by the collar and pulling him forward, "Where were we?"

Jack kissed Ianto roughly, pushing him down onto the bed, "Somewhere around here."

"Come on captain." Ianto said lasciviously, "Show me how much you've missed me."

**_This was going to end about halfway through and I made it so much longer xD_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	12. Pain

**Title: **_**Pain**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions Gwen Cooper, Owen Harper And Toshiko Sato**_

**Warnings: **_**Angsty fluff**_

**Summary: **_**Ianto is feeling down.**_

**Author Notes: **_**This is lame but meh**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

Ianto watched Jack walking on the top level of the hub, checking on them no doubt. He looked away when Jack caught his gaze. Jack smirked. He could see Ianto hadn't wanted to be caught. Jack walked towards him quietly, trying not to let him know he was coming. Turning Ianto's chair to face the Welshman, he smiled cheekily.

"Are you watching me?"

"No."

"Liar." Jack chuckled, "I saw you."

Ianto looked at the floor, not sure what Jack wanted him to say.

"Are you okay?"

"Fine." Ianto murmured.

"Your lying gets worse and worse." Jack tilted Ianto's face to look at him, "What's wrong?"

"I don't know. Did you ever get to a point where nothing seemed worth anything anymore?"

"Don't feel like that. It _is _worth it."

Ianto smiled but it didn't seem to meet his eyes.

"Come on Yan. What can I say to make you feel better?"

Jack pulled Ianto up from the chair, running his hands along the Welshman's arms.

"I don't know."

The captain pulled Ianto into a strong hug, "Tell me what's hurting."

"...It's never going to be enough is it? We'll always be stuck saving the world for others to live it but not being able to live it ourselves." Ianto put his arms around Jack, keeping him close for comfort.

"You can live it. Go out to lunch, leave when the others do. I don't want you stuck here, not living."

"I don't want that though." Ianto looked up at his captain, "Well I do, but I want that with you."

"I'll give you that, if it'll make you smile again."

Tears stained Ianto's face but he didn't care, staring at Jack.

"What?" The older man smirked.

"Why are you so good to me?"

"Because you deserve the best."

Ianto leaned forward impulsively until their lips touched in a delicate kiss. He pushed to get closer when he felt Jack's grip tighten around him and sighed contentedly as Jack kissed back.

"Now I know this _must _be upsetting you." Jack murmured into soft lips, "Because the others are in the room and _you _kissed _me_."

Ianto pulled away and looked over at everyone else. Owen was ignoring them, Gwen was smirking and Tosh was pretending to work.

"Shit."

Jack chuckled, "Don't worry Yan. We'll go get lunch and if we take a bit longer than is strictly necessary then so be it." Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Get your mind out of the gutter."

"Hey!" Jack chuckled, pulling Ianto closer again by the waist, "It cheered you up, didn't it?"

"...Yeah, I guess."

"Well that's all that matters then."

Ianto smiled and hugged Jack again, burying his face in the older man's neck.

Ianto's voice was muffled, "You always know what to say."

Jack laughed, pressing a kiss to Ianto's head.

"Will you take me out more often?"

"Everyday, I promise." Jack smiled, "Come on, lets get these people some lunch.

**_Had this written for a while, wanted to change it, got lazy haha_**

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	13. Blood

"Jack? Jack! No, no, no! Jack, wake up!" Ianto shook the older man in his hands, not getting any response.

"Please wake up." Ianto's voice went quiet, "You know I don't like it when you leave me alone like this."

Ianto looked around the room, seeing the blood. It was everywhere and the Welshman was only lucky that he'd gotten used to it, the gagging had subsided. It was dark, damp and lonely now that Jack was dead.

Ianto pulled Jack into his arms. He breathed in heavily, using the captain's scent to cover the blood.

"Please Jack. Just…wake up." Ianto murmured into the crook of the older man's neck, "I can't get out of here by myself and I'm not leaving you behind."

Ianto pulled Jack against him as he sat against the wall. He pulled off his suit jacket and put it behind Jack's head.

"Wake up…for me?"

Ianto rested his head against Jack's, closing his eyes to pretend that the other man was simply sleeping. It was impossible to pretend though. There was no light breathing and worse still, there wasn't the rhythm of his heart beat.

The younger man jumped when he felt Jack's sharp intake of air. Ianto quickly wrapped his arms around Jack, shock playing on his features. Jack's arms came up to hold Ianto's in place.

"Ianto?"

"I'm right here."

Jack continued to breathe shallow breaths, "Are you okay?"

"Are _you_?" Ianto countered.

"You know me, I'm fine. Don't avoid the question. Are you okay?"

"A little bit shaken but otherwise fine." Ianto sighed.

Suddenly it dawned on Jack, "We're still here."

"Yep. I bet you we'll get out of this before Gwen even finds out."

"What do you bet?" Jack's voice was suddenly filled with interest.

"Uh…dinner tomorrow night?"

"Is that an invitation?"

"If you like."

Jack nodded, "Okay, deal. Kiss on it?" Jack asked innocently.

Ianto rolled his eyes but turned Jack to kiss him. In all honesty, he wanted to kiss Jack. He wanted to feel close to him just to reassure himself that Jack had come back, that it wasn't the last time he'd die but he wouldn't tell Jack. He sighed happily into the kiss, running a hand along his cheek.

Jack smirked when they finally parted for air, "Come on, I've had enough of this blood."

_**A/N: Started as something completely different but there's a reason it's short. Should I make a big fic out of this, explaining where they are, how they got there and how they'll get out? Let me know (:**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	14. Family

_**Title: Family**_

_**Characters/Pairings: Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions Gwen Cooper, Rhys Williams**_

_**Warning: Fluff**_

_**Summary: Jack wants to share Christmas again**_

_**Disclaimer: All words in my story are owned by the dictionary and all characters by the BBC.**_

"Ianto…what are you doing?" Jack watched the Welshman carefully.

"What does it look like?" Ianto retorted without looking back at him.

Jack looked at the green tree, the box of decorations next to it and the younger man putting decorations on the tree.

"Well…let me change the question, why are you decorating a tree?"

"Gwen wants us to have a Christmas tree up, liven the place up a bit." Ianto explained, putting another decoration on the tree.

Jack looked to the floor, trying to gather his thoughts. He'd wanted to say this to Ianto for a while now but he could never figure out the words in his head. He looked back up in time to see the Welshman turn to face him and he smiled impulsively.

"You okay?" Ianto asked carefully, "You seem a little…off."

"No, I'm fine." Jack reassured the younger man.

"Well was there something you were after?"

"Other than you?" Jack teased, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Other than me." Ianto agreed.

"Nothing really."

Ianto smiled, "Well I'd better get this finished."

"Don't let me distract you."

Ianto nodded, resigning to the fact that he was going to be stuck with Jack watching him. Jack smirked as he watched Ianto lean into the box to find other decorations.

"Why isn't Gwen doing this?"

"For many reasons." Ianto sighed, "She's lazy, she wouldn't do it without causing a mess and she wanted to get home to Rhys. It's Christmas Jack; I didn't want her stuck in the hub."

"What about you?"

"I've got you here to keep me company."

Jack smiled at that, "True, but still, you might've wanted to go home."

"I didn't, trust me."

Ianto still had his back to Jack and the older man took a few tentative steps forward. He looked into the box, smiling and pulled out a string of tinsel.

"Ianto?" Jack murmured, smirking when he saw the slight shiver it brought to the Welshman.

Ianto turned back to face Jack, smiling, "Yes Jack?"

"About Christmas…"

"Yes?"

"Well, you see…I've never really, properly had anyone to share it with, not since I was a little boy. I was hoping…maybe…you would like to-"

"Jack stop." Ianto chuckled at the nervousness of the older man, "Of course I'll share Christmas with you."

"Really? You don't have family you'd prefer to share it with, because I promise I'd understand?"

"Just my sister, I don't talk to her that often." Ianto smiled sincerely at the older man, "You're my family now Jack."

Jack grinned, moving the tinsel around Ianto's neck and pulling him closer with it. Ianto smirked, blushing and looking to the floor. Jack tilted the Welshman's head back up to look him in the eyes and brought him into a tender kiss. Ianto found himself holding Jack's suspenders to keep him close, feeling the captain's warmth enfold him. Jack wrapped an arm to the small of Ianto's back while his other hand caressed the younger man's cheek.

"Merry Christmas Jack." Ianto murmured into the older man's lips as they parted for air.

"Merry Christmas."

_**A/N: Kinda crappy I know, meh. I'll be posting another chapter of DD&D tonight and it'll be a long one, I promise (If I can't manage long, I'll post two chapters). Please Review (:**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	15. Hold My Hand

**Title: **_**Hold My Hand**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Gwen Cooper, Mentions Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper and Lisa Hallett**_

**Warnings: **_**Probably fluff**_

**Summary: **_**"I need you to hold my hand."**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

"_Keep moving, it's on your trail." _Gwen's voice came over the comms.

Jack tugged Ianto forward, running through the empty halls of the building. The creature was like a dinosaur except it was much smaller and had more teeth. They rounded a corner and stopped at a lift. Jack pressed the button over and over again, trying to urge the lift to reach them.

"Gwen, why aren't the lifts working!?"

"_They must have been shut down when the alarm was raised."_

"Can you get them back online?"

"_Not in time for you. Its close Jack, you _have _to keep moving."_

"You've got to be kidding me." Ianto groaned.

Jack sighed, pushing Ianto ahead of him, "Come on."

Jack moved them to the stairway. Ianto stopped at the stairs, looking up and then down. He let out a breath and moved to go downstairs. He managed three steps before the rest caved beneath him and Jack grabbed him, pulling him back up.

"I'm going to take a wild stab in the dark and say its been through there already."

"Thanks." Ianto murmured, still a bit shocked.

Jack's grip on the Welshman tightened, "Be more careful."

"_Keep moving guys, its close."_

"We can't get down without those lifts."

"Just keep moving." Ianto urged, moving up rather than down.

Jack watched the younger man for a moment before rushing after him. They moved quickly, running up the stairs. Ianto moved onto another floor and stopped, leaning against a wall.

"Are you okay?" Jack rested a hand on Ianto's shoulder.

"Fine, just tired." Ianto mumbled, "How long have we been doing this now?"

"I don't know. Don't worry, we'll find a way out of here."

"I don't doubt that. This is fun; we haven't done this in a while, just the two of us."

Jack smirked, "I've missed it."

Ianto smiled, moving Jack closer without really thinking about it. Jack rested his hand on Ianto's hip, nipping at his jaw before drawing him into a tentative kiss. Ianto breathed in Jack, trying to get closer.

"_Guys, hate to break it up but the creature is gaining on you." _Gwen interrupted.

Jack sighed disappointedly, kissing Ianto again quickly.

"Later?" Ianto offered.

"Definitely, remember where we were." Jack grinned, "Come on."

They ran down yet another hall that looked exactly the same as the one before. Ianto dragged Jack into a room and closed the door behind them.

"What's wrong?"

"There's no way out of this building, not until Gwen gets the lifts working. We need a plan."

"_Sit tight guys, I'll try to get them working again."_

"Thanks Gwen." Jack murmured, "Now we wait?"

Ianto moved further into the room, noting that he had managed to choose the office and realizing that Jack would almost surely try to take advantage. He sat in one of the swivel chairs at a desk, leaning his head back.

"Bring back memories?" Jack smirked.

"Hmm?"

"This? The office, doesn't it bring back memories?"

"It reminds me that the date you promised me ended up a failure."

Jack brought a chair next to Ianto, sitting with him, "I'm sorry about that."

"Not your fault. I'm sorry Jack; I'm tired, taking it out on you."

Jack chuckled, "I should've given you the night off."

Ianto pinched his nose, "You and Gwen can't handle this stuff all alone. Face it Jack, we need more staff."

"You're right…I just…it's hard, you know? I feel like if I hire anyone I'll be giving up a part of them."

"Tosh and Owen would want us to move on."

Jack nodded, resting a hand on Ianto's shoulder, "I know you're right."

Ianto smiled, pulling Jack over to him, "It'll get easier. Until you _do _hire someone else, taking time off isn't going to happen."

"I should hire someone then, if it means you get some time off. You have too much on your plate."

"Can we not talk about this now?"

"Right, sorry."

Ianto smirked at Jack, wrapping an arm around his neck and pulling him into a soft kiss. Jack happily moved closer, moving a hand into the Welshman's hair. Ianto's hand caressed Jack's cheek, urging him closer.

"I'm sorry." Jack murmured as they parted.

"What for?" Ianto mumbled into Jack's lips, pressing a secondary kiss to him impulsively.

"…Would it sound too cliché if I said everything?"

Ianto sighed, "Stop blaming yourself for everything Jack."

"It's my fault though. This, Torchwood…"

"Did you start the Torchwood organisation?"

"Well no."

"Then you can't apologise for it, besides, without all this crap, I wouldn't have met Lisa…had my heart broken," Ianto paused looking down but not moving away from the captain, "I wouldn't have met you, wouldn't have let my guard down, and gotten so close to you…so I'll take it. Stop apologizing for giving me the good in my life."

"There's so much more bad stuff in there."

"You'd rather me focus on the bad and become an emotionally unstable depressing shell of a person?"

"You'd become a shell?"

Ianto chuckled, "Lets face it, I was before I met you, before I got close to you."

"That puts a lot of pressure on me then." Jack smirked.

"You're the man with the almighty ego, you can handle it."

Jack laughed, "You're worth it Yan."

"_Guys, its coming." _Gwen sounded sorry as she said the words.

"How are the lifts coming?"

"_Even if I had them working, you wouldn't be able to get there in time."_

Ianto groaned, "…No way out."

Jack got up, pacing by the balcony of the building.

"Ianto?"

"Yeah?"

"Come here."

Ianto moved slowly to the older man's side, "What is it?"

"We're going to have to jump."

"What?" Ianto stared at Jack worriedly.

"We're not that high up and there are some shade cloths we can land on."

"Have you lost your mind?"

Jack rested his hands on the Welshman's shoulders, "You know I'd never do anything to hurt you."

Ianto nodded, letting out a shaky breath. They stood on the balcony, and Ianto looked out to the city lights. It really was a beautiful night.

"You okay?"

"Fine. Could you just do me a favour?" Ianto murmured.

"Sure."

"Could…could you hold my hand?" Ianto stammered.

"What?"

"I need you to hold my hand. Please?"

Jack could see the embarrassment written on the younger man's face. He smiled, lacing his fingers with Ianto's, "With pleasure."

Ianto looked down at their hands entwined, smiling and squeezing gently.

"Are you ready?"

"Not really." Ianto sighed.

"On three." Jack ignored Ianto's statement, "One…two…three!"

On cue they both ran off the balcony edge, never letting go of each others hands. They landed on a shade cloth, rolling together in a heap. Jack laughed as his coat draped over both of them.

Jack chuckled, "I told you I wouldn't let anything happen to you."

"It's never an easy way out for you, is it?"

"No." Jack grinned, "Do you want to let go of my hand now?"

"No." Ianto smiled, kissing Jack's hand that he was holding.

"I won't argue." Jack sighed, lying next to the Welshman.

"So how do we get down?"

Jack paused in thought. He didn't look Ianto in the eye for fear of him figuring him out but it was in vain as the Welshman's next words took away such hope.

"You don't know do you?"

Jack looked up at the stars, "It'll come to me."

_**A/N: Work Experience went well but thank god it's over!! Thank you to those who have reviewed me recently. You guys rock and I love you! Please continue to review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	16. Dying

**Title: **_**Dying**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gray, Lisa Hallett, Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**Angsty**_

**Summary: **_**Dealing with death (Ianto's POV)**_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

Not them. Anyone but them. I stared at Toshiko's desk from my seat at Gwen's. She'd gone home hours ago and Jack had gone out a good hour ago too. I couldn't comprehend what had happened. It all went so quickly. Just as soon as I had Jack back, had him in my arms and his pheromones playing with my senses again, I had lost Tosh and Owen. Had to watch her die, the smell of her blood so strong. All I wanted to do was scream, was to shoot Gray but I couldn't. It would only hurt Jack and he was right. There had been enough death.

All I could do was stare at her desk. She should be there now. She should be there and I should be laughing and telling her to go home, that she works too hard. She would smile her shy smile and say she just needed to run one more scan or someone like that. She really did work too hard. I don't care what Jack said, _she _was the one who got us where we needed to be. I moved my eyes to the Autopsy bay. A shiver ran down my spine. I didn't want to think of it, of how it still smelt of Toshiko's blood.

I thought of Owen, brave Owen, dying all alone. But he wasn't alone; he had Tosh with him, even if it wasn't in person. It would be quiet now. He wouldn't have his games blasting or his comments to throw in. I'd lost a friend. I don't care what anyone would say, I was closer to him than I let on. I was going to miss him. But it was worse than all that. I'd lost family as well as friends. We were broken now and nothing would ever entirely fill the cracks.

I kept playing Toshiko's video in my head, playing her saying those words. _Owen. You never knew. I love you._ He'll never know. It cut, we all knew it but he didn't. The one person who needed to.

The cog door rolled open but I didn't move, still staring at the wall. I knew who it was anyway.

"You still hear?" My captain's voice rang through the hub as his feet clanged against the metal grills of the floor.

"Yep." I murmured, still not moving.

"…Are you okay?" Jack stopped next to me; I could feel his eyes on me.

"Fine."

He sighed, "No you're not."

"Then why'd you ask?"

"Why so defensive?"

I shook my head, closing my eyes for a moment, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"Ianto," Jack mumbled, "I know that you like to put a brave face on for the team, to help look after everybody, but it's just me now. I know you shed a few tears earlier but I also know that there is so much more pent up emotion in you and I'm here for you. I'm here to look after you now."

I didn't want to say anything but Jack had a way of making me talk, "Why them?"

"I wish I knew." He replied simply.

"Why not me? Of anyone of us that could've died today, it should've been me."

"Don't say that. _Please _don't say that."

"They had so much to live for."

"So do you. You know you do."

"I can't stop thinking about her, about that video."

"I know, I can't either."

I stared at her desk again. It was no one else's and it never would be.

"…Ianto? Look at me, please?"

I sighed before looking up at Jack. His smile so heart wrenchingly painful to look at. He wore that for me, wore it to let me know I was safe with him.

"You know I'm here, don't you?"

I looked at the floor for a moment. I slowly got up and turned to Jack, so many emotions swimming through me. Sadness, anger, hate, love. It was all so overwhelming. Before Jack had a chance to say anything, I had pulled him into a bone crushing hug, trying to fill the void their deaths had left. I rested my head in the crook of Jack's neck and tried to let him know I would be okay but it was useless. He and I both knew I wouldn't be.

"It's okay Yan. I'm so sorry."

"I can't do this anymore."

"Yes you can." Jack said sternly.

"No I can't." I looked into his eyes, "I've lost everything to this job. I lost Lisa; I've lost Toshiko and Owen. I don't want to lose Gwen." I looked away now, "I don't want to lose you."

"You won't."

"You don't know that." I looked back into his icy blue eyes, "You said yourself that you don't know if it'll wear off, if one day you'll stay dead. I don't want that for you, not you too. So I can't do this. I can't watch as more of the people I love die around me."

Jack's grip on my shoulders tightened, "Listen to me. I'm not going anywhere. You can't leave because I don't think I could handle losing you too. Not you."

"Face it. In the end I'm just another notch on your bedpost Jack. Nobody lives forever, except for you."

"Don't you say that Ianto, don't you think of yourself like that."

"I know you care about me now. I'm not saying you don't. I'm saying that in the end, in a thousand years time, you won't remember me."

"I will though, I promise you I will."

"I miss them. It's only been a few hours but I miss them so much. I need to get away from this."

"Please don't leave Ianto."

"Why not?"

"Because," Jack looked away and I could tell this was hard for him, "It would be worse than dying if you left. I'd be…I'd be numb. I'd be cold. I need you."

"No you don't." I refused to believe his beautifully maddening words.

"I do. Ianto," He tilted my chin to make me look into those beautiful eyes again, "I need you so much but right now, I need you to let me look after you, comfort you."

I stared into the sparkling pools for a moment, mesmerized by them and his voice. I pulled him closer for a strong kiss. He moved closer kissing me softly and running his hands along my body. His every touch was like electricity, making me tingle all over.

"Promise me you'll stay." He murmured into my lips.

I sighed into his, mumbling as I ran my hand into his hair and pulled him back for another kiss, "I'll stay, for you."

_**A/N: Yep I put some COE references in there xD**_


	17. Heal

**Title: **_**Heal**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions Owen Harper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Ianto and Jack go Weevil hunting.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I wish I owned Torchwood 'cause then I'd be all like "Hey, back off, Ianto belongs to me!" but I don't.**_

"Just a little further Ianto." Jack pulled the Welshman into the tourist office, moving to press the button on the other side of the desk.

"I'm fine Jack."

The wall moved and Jack went to help Ianto but the younger man moved away, walking himself through the walkway. Ianto waited for a moment as the alarm sounded and the cog door rolled open before continuing into the main hub. The area was empty as everyone had left hours ago.

"To the-"

"Autopsy bay," Ianto interrupted, "I know Jack."

Jack followed behind Ianto closely.

"I'm fine Jack!"

"You're losing blood."

"It's not that bad." Ianto assured, nearly falling over.

Jack's arms came around Ianto's shoulders to stop him from hitting the floor, "Are you sure?"

"I only tripped!"

"You and I both know how much damage a weevil can do." Jack moved Ianto to the bay, "Sit."

"Yes, sir."

Jack peeled off Ianto's suit jacket carefully, grimacing as he heard the winces of pain from the younger man.

"You know I'm going to have to take your shirt off, right?"

"Any excuse." Ianto sighed.

Jack chuckled as he undid Ianto's buttons, "You love it."

"Lucky for you."

"You ready for this?"

"Just get on with it." Ianto murmured through clenched teeth.

Jack pulled the Welshman's sleeves off even more carefully than the jacket. It didn't stop Ianto from groaning in pain and the older man moved as fast as he could while trying to be careful. As he got the shirt off, he tossed it over with the jacket.

"Let me look Ianto."

"It should be okay."

"Let me look." Jack said sternly.

Ianto rolled his eyes, moving his arms out of the way so that Jack could look him over.

"Yan you have a _bad _gash on your stomach. Your arms aren't so bad but this…"

"I will be okay."

"No Yan, you won't. I'm going to call Owen."

"No!" Ianto quickly gripped Jack's hand to stop him from moving away, "You don't need to call Owen in."

"Ianto, you're pale."

"It'll heal."

"You're not me. If you don't get someone to look at it, you'll die and I won't let that happen."

"So you look at it."

"Why don't you want me to call Owen?" Jack asked curiously.

"Just…I can't be bothered with his bedside manner and if we call him in, you and I both know it'll be worse. You can fix me up."

"Well yeah, I can but it won't be as good as Owen."

"I can get him to look at it in the morning. I just don't want to deal with him right now."

Jack let out a frustrated breath, "Fine but you need stitches and they'll probably hurt a lot more from me."

Ianto pulled Jack closer, quickly kissing him, "I trust you."

Jack sighed, moving to the other side of the area, picking up a first aid kit. He handed a flask to the younger man as he got it out of the kit.

"What's this for?" He asked curiously.

"Trust me, you'll need it."

Ianto opened it, sniffing, "Is that whiskey?"

"I know how much you like the strong stuff." Jack winked.

Ianto chuckled but it was short lived as the pain pulsed through his body at the movement. Jack gripped his hand as a comfort.

"Sorry."

"It's okay, just hurry up so I can go to bed."

Jack pulled out a needle, "This might sting a little."

Jack carefully emptied the needle full of mild narcotics into the skin by the younger man's gash.

The captain prepared the needle and Ianto let out a shaky breath, hating the idea of stitches. He'd only had them a couple of times before then and every time had been painful.

"How you feeling?" Jack murmured.

"Fine."

"You ready?"

"No."

"What's up?"

Ianto chuckled, "Just do it."

Jack pierced the skin and Ianto gripped the table beneath him strongly, "Shit!"

"You okay?"

"Just hurry up." Ianto muttered through gritted teeth before taking a long swig from the flask.

"Told you you'd need that." Jack moved quickly yet gently, trying to speed up the process.

Ianto couldn't get a strong enough grip on the table as the needle pierced his skin again so he moved it on to Jack's shoulder, gripping the coat as tightly as he could.

"God!" Ianto groaned through gritted teeth.

"Sorry." Jack murmured apologetically.

Ianto laughed, "It's okay, just wish this would go faster."

"I can't go any faster without causing more pain."

Ianto rested his head on Jack's shoulder, trying to gain his composure.

"Ready?"

"Do it."'

Jack pressed a kiss to Ianto's forehead before doing the next stitch. Ianto closed his eyes tight, trying hard not to let the pain get to him. After a moment he grabbed the flask again, downing most of it with a heavy breath.

"Only a couple more Ianto."

"Urgh, I'm going to kill you."

"Please don't. Who'd look after you?"

"I don't need looking after-God Jack!" Ianto winced as the needle broke through his skin again, "I wasn't ready for that one."

"Sorry!"

"Let me know next time!"

"Okay!" Jack replied quickly, "Last one."

"Promise?"

"I promise." Jack chuckled, "You ready?"

"Uhh…" Ianto let out another shaky breath, "Yeah okay."

Jack pierced the skin with the needle once more, earning another groan from the Welshman. Jack quickly tied off the stiches, finishing it off and tilted the younger man's head back up to face him. Quickly grabbing some gauze and covering the wound just to be on the safe side, Jack noted that the Welshman's eyes were still closed.

"You okay?"

Ianto pressed his lips to Jack in a soft kiss, pulling him closer before replying, "Thank you."

"What for?"

"Not calling Owen. Helping me."

"Okay, I think the whiskey and the narcotics are getting to you. Let's get you to bed."

"Are you okay though? It got your neck pretty bad."

"I heal. I'm fine. Come on Yan."

Jack pulled Ianto over to the couch and the Welshman dropped to that spot.

"You sure you don't want to go down to my bunk underneath the office?"

"Too tired."

"I _can _get you up there myself."

Ianto sighed, obviously not caring what Jack did. The older man pulled Ianto back up, wrapping an arm around his waist and Ianto impulsively moved his around Jack's shoulders. Jack moved Ianto into his office and carefully down into the bunk.

Ianto practically dropped on to the bed, sinking happily into the sheets. Jack moved into the bed next to him, wrapping an arm over Ianto unconsciously and smiled as Ianto was already sleeping.

He couldn't help but rub a tentative finger along the cuts on the younger man's arm, wishing they weren't there. It'd be another rough night in Torchwood.

_**A/N: I stayed up all night writing this. So I hope it turned out okay. As usual, review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	18. Memory

**Title: **_**Memory**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, A Polaroid Camera ;D**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Set during the year that never was. Jack is gone and Ianto find some photos. Inspired by the song "Mercury Summer" by Fightstar. (Ianto's POV)**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the TV show or the characters.**_

A week. Seven days. Had it really been that long since Jack had left? I had immersed myself in work. There was so much more to do without Jack there to do his fair share. That office was stacked with papers. I sat on Jack's chair, figuring out where each piece was supposed to go.

It was painful, all the memories that office held were getting to me but I knew that no one else was going to do it. No one else ever did. There were all sorts of files in there, some weeks old.

I dropped a pile of papers, groaning. There was no way I was going to get through this all and it was no wonder that Jack never had. He was the king of procrastination. If he could find a reason to leave something until later, he would. And that reason usually involved me.

I picked up the papers from the ground, noting that the first few needed to go into the second pile. I went through the papers, putting them in the right piles for the archives.

That was when I saw them. Polaroids. I didn't know whether to cry or to smile. It was kind of automatic though, the smile that came to me. Jack had this Polaroid camera he had only showed me a little while ago. He said he wanted to take photos to remember everything about now. I chuckled at the first picture and the memory behind it. It was a photo of me, in bed, trying my best to hide my face from view.

_I woke with a clear head, something that seemed to happen whenever I was around Jack. The bed was so warm and I wasn't even aware of what time it was. There was that smell, that lingering smell of Jack softly playing on the air in the room. I smiled, breathing it in from the pillow._

"_Ianto?"_

"_Hmm?" I think the most disappointing thing was the fact that that American accent wasn't coming from next to me._

"_You awake?"_

"_No." I mumbled, burying my head back in the pillow._

_Jack chuckled and I smiled again. That sound alone could do that to me. I wish I knew how it did._

"_Ianto…" He called again._

"_What?" I groaned._

"_How do you take your eggs?"_

"_What?" My eyes widened at those words._

_Cooking. Jack. Jack cooking in my kitchen. That sentence is enough to making even the best of us cringe. I quickly sat up and saw the grin on his face._

"_What?" I repeated, utterly confused._

_That was when he pulled out that camera. I moved as fast as I could to cover my face. The camera made that sound that told me the photo had been taken and I felt my heart stop beating for a second._

"_Jack!"_

_Jack laughed, "Relax Ianto."_

"_Get rid of the camera!"_

"_You have nothing to worry about."_

_I hid under the blankets, "I'm not talking to you until it's gone."_

"_Okay! Okay, it's gone."_

"_You promise?"_

"_I promise." Jack chuckled._

_I reluctantly uncovered my face to see Jack smiling, hands held out in surrender but with a Polaroid in one of them._

"_Please burn that."_

"_Don't be so dramatic." The bed dipped as Jack sat next to me, "You're very photogenic, you know?"_

"_You should know never to take photos of someone in the mornings."_

"_Oh? Why not?" Jack smiled brightly and I had to fight my own. I was still angry with him. _

"_Because I'm dishevelled and not even dressed."_

"_If I had my way, you'd never wear clothes again." Jack smirked._

_I dropped my eyes to the bed, trying to hide the blush that was creeping to my face. I still tried not to smile. I was still angry._

"_Besides Ianto," Jack sighed happily, "I like to think people are their most honest in the mornings."_

_I couldn't stop the smile from creeping onto my face as he said those words. Damn him._

"_Look." Jack tilted my head to meet his gaze._

_Those eyes, those beautiful ocean eyes always got to me. The way he looked at me was so different to everyone else. Even when he wasn't smiling, I could see a smile in those eyes when they were looking at mine. What was he expecting to see in me?_

_He held up the photo, "Perfect. Although, more face and less arm would've been preferred." He smirked._

"_Urgh, I hate you."_

"_I know you do." Jack laughed and quickly stole a kiss from me, "I was kidding about the eggs by the way."_

"_Yeah I got that."_

"_Unless you want me to go make you some?"_

"_No! No Jack…just stay out of my kitchen."_

I placed the picture carefully on Jack's desk. I laughed at the second picture. Jack always was one to pull out that camera at the worst possible moments. It was me again but this time it was night. My face was being illuminated by a fire, the shadows playing on my face and you could see Jack's coat wrapped around my shoulders. I had a faintest smile on my face.

"_What's wrong?" Jack sighed as he threw another piece of wood into the fire._

"_Nothing." I murmured._

_Of course there was something wrong. Was he blind to the situation we were in?_

_I felt his hand on my shoulder, "Tell me."_

"_We're in a forest waiting for who knows what to come out and attack us. Meanwhile I'm freezing and this fire is doing very little."_

_Jack shrugged off his coat and I sighed, "Jack, what are you doing?"_

_He carefully put it over my shoulders and I groaned, "I don't want your coat."_

"_I want you to wear it."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because it'll keep you warm." Jack smiled sincerely._

_I stared into the fire, frowning. I didn't want him to be mister sweet, kind, caring. I was angry with him and I knew I shouldn't have been. When I thought about it properly, I wasn't even angry with him, I was angry with the situation we were stuck in._

_We were never going to be allowed to have a quiet night. Just the two of us, a movie and a blanket, that's all I wanted. I'd never gotten it though. I tried to imagine sitting Jack down to watch a whole movie. It would never happen with those wondering hands of his. I smiled faintly at the thought of him trying to distract me from a movie._

_I heard the click of Jack's camera and I turned to him quickly, "Jack?"_

"_Couldn't resist." He smiled innocently, shaking the new Polaroid picture._

"_Why do you do that!?"_

"_I told you, I like to have things to remember you by."_

"_So remember me by coffee or by ties."_

_Jack shook his head, moving closer to me, "That's not the same."_

"_What do you mean?" I looked into his eyes, curiosity peaked._

"_Coffee and ties will remind me of you. I'll always think about how good your coffee is and how good you look in a suit but it doesn't compare to that." Jack held up the picture, "It can't compare to that smile, to that glint in your eyes."_

_I couldn't contain the smirk that came to me at that, "You should warn me beforehand though."_

"_That's not the same either. Not as sincere."_

"_How could I be anything but sincere to you?"_

_Jack smiled, "Touché."_

_I moved closer as he drew me in for a soft kiss, the taste of coffee on his breath, his smell surrounding me._

"_What would you do if I left?" He asked as we parted._

"_What?" I furrowed my brow in confusion._

"_If I was to leave, and wasn't given the chance to explain, what would you do?"_

"_Are you planning on going somewhere?"_

"_No, not really. I just want that reassurance. I want to know what you would do if the situation were to come up." Jack's eyes were looking deep into mine._

"_If you're not planning on leaving, there's no point in thinking about it."_

"_But there is." Jack kissed me again, "You know what Torchwood is like. Anything could come up."_

_I sighed, "I guess…I'd just try to carry on." I paused in thought, "Would you come back?"_

"_You know I would. I could never just leave and never come back."_

"_Well then I wouldn't mind." I smiled, "Because I know that you'd come back. I'd just wait and hope you'd come back soon."_

"_Promise me you'd do that Ianto."_

"_What is the big deal Jack!?" _

"_I just want to know that you'd be okay if anything like that would happen."_

"_I promise, okay! Now you have first watch because I'm tired."_

I hadn't really thought about that until I'd seen that photo. Jack had made me promise. He cared. He never wanted it to happen this way. Most importantly to me, he was coming back. He said he would never do that so I knew I had nothing to worry about. It was all going to be alright.

I wiped away a tear the stray tears I'd shed thinking of the memories and placed the photo next to the first. There was one more left and I smiled when I saw it. It was me again but this time it was in the meeting room. My eyebrow was raised, smirking and you could see Jack's arm pulling me closer by my tie.

"_Ianto?" _

"_Sir?" _

"_The others have left. Just you and me. Stop working." _

"_Just cleaning up the coffee mugs." I replied, gesturing to the mugs on the table._

"_Leave them." Jack smiled lasciviously._

_I smirked, "What's with you?"_

"_Haven't seen you much today, missed you." Jack tugged me closer with my tie._

_My eyebrow rose impulsively but I moved closer. I heard the camera click and my eyes widened. Jack held up the camera, grinning and pulled the Polaroid from it, shaking it._

"_How do you keep doing that!?" _

"_You're oblivious to the camera Ianto. It's like you don't want to know it's there." Jack chuckled._

"_I swear, next time I'm breaking it."_

"_Please don't." Jack showed me the picture, "That's a keeper."_

"_I hate you so much."_

"_No you don't."_

"_Well then you hate me."_

"_You know that's not true." Jack smirked, pulling me closer._

"_Then what's with all the horrible pictures you take to black mail me with?"_

"_You know I don't do that."_

"_I know that but it's the last thing I can think of to make me being angry with you acceptable."_

_Jack laughed, "So don't be angry."_

"_Stop with the photos."_

"_Never."_

"_Than never." I smirked, walking away._

"_Ianto!?" He called after me._

"_What?"_

"_You're not really angry, are you?"_

"_No."_

And in the end that's all Jack and I have, memories. It's what brought him here, what made him leave and I knew deep down it would be what would bring him back.

All I could do was hope he'd come back soon, and revel in the memories.

_**A/N: Inspired by my absolute favourite song. Go listen to it! And I'm probably going to do a chapter about when Jack comes back. Please Review ;D**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	19. Standing Still

**Title: **_**Standing Still**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, A Polaroid Camera ;D, Mentions Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Set after the year that never was. Jack is back and Ianto found his camera. Inspired by the song "Mercury Summer" by Fightstar. (Jack's POV)**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the TV show or the characters.**_

They all looked shocked when I came back, but I mean, who wouldn't with the way I did? In those few short seconds I had before I fired that gun at the blowfish I could see how my team had grown. Owen had a half decent bedside manner. Tosh seemed so much more confident. Gwen was so much more in charge of everything around her. Ianto was out of the hub. That was new.

After the fiasco that night had turned into, we had to avoid ourselves. That meant a hotel. Owen went out and Tosh and Gwen took their own room which just left Ianto and me. In a room. Alone. I had no idea where I was going to start.

He was just standing there. Standing completely still. He wasn't even looking at me.

"I…I can take the couch." I offered.

"The first thing you did when you got back…was smile."

"So?" I furrowed my brow in confusion.

"I've missed that smile."

I didn't stop it from spreading across my face as he said it. I'd denied him enough. I'd left without a word. His hand moved so quickly I didn't know what was happening until the camera had taken a photo.

"…You have my camera?"

"You are so selfish with this thing." Ianto turned, walking towards me and shaking the Polaroid in his hand.

"What do you mean?"

"All you ever did with this thing while you were here," He tossed the camera onto the couch, "Was take photos of me."

He was right in front of me now and I just wanted to hug him, kiss him, but I knew it wouldn't be right to. Not yet.

"So?"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe I'd want a picture of you?"

"You…you wanted a picture of me?" I asked curiously, my eyebrow raising and that urge to reach out and touch him growing so much stronger with him standing that close.

"If you get all those photos, it's only fair that I get at least one."

I couldn't stop smiling around him. I'd been through so much pain, so much horror while I'd been away and now I was right in front of him. If I wanted to, I could reach out and touch my hand to his and I _did _want to, so badly but I knew it was wrong to just expect him to let me. I didn't want to wake up either. My dreams had been that cruel while I was gone.

"Did you think about us while you were gone?"

"Every day." I didn't even pause to answer him, looking into those beautiful eyes again.

"Did you miss us?"

"Of course. Every second of every minute Ianto, every day I was thinking about you."

"You told me you weren't planning this!" Ianto yelled angrily.

I knew he'd start shouting, knew he'd hate me, "I'm sorry but I needed to do it, you know that."

I watched him move closer and knew it was coming. He was going to hit me. I would let him. I would take anything he gave me because it was him and I cared about him too much to fight him.

Before I knew what was happening, his arms came around me and pulled me into a strong hug. His head came to nuzzle my neck. I smiled and pulled him closer, smiling as he sighed happily into my skin.

"I've missed you."

"I've missed you too Ianto."

"You should've told me, instead of just hinting that you were going to leave."

"You must hate me."

"No." He looked into my eyes and smiled, "Jack, I could never hate you."

"I would understand if you did."

He pulled me to him, kissing me softly. I melted into the kiss. I'd missed those lips, that taste, that feeling, that man. Suddenly there I was, with everything I'd missed. It was like someone who'd been without food for weeks, suddenly being given the tastiest buffet you could imagine.

Ianto reluctantly pulled away, resting his head against mine, "I don't hate you."

"Really?"

He chuckled and I revelled in the sound, the feeling that washed over me that came with it.

"You told me, you made me promise to wait for you and I did. I'm relieved because the wait is finally over and you came back like you said you would."

"I was always going to come back." I assured, still holding him close to me.

"That's all that matters then." He smiled reassuringly.

"Just tell me this…what made you come back?"

"When I was gone…I missed things. I missed people. You always miss the things you left behind. I didn't want you to be that way; I didn't want to leave you behind."

I could tell he was trying to hide his smile. I ran a tentative hand along his cheek, "I'm so sick of you hiding that smile."

I grinned when he looked up at me smiling, a glimmer in his eyes, "Prefer me to be open with everyone?"

"Well, not about everything." I chuckled, "I like to think there are certain things only I know about you."

He chuckled and I closed my eyes for a moment, savouring the sound.

"By the way, if you're so deadest on using photos to remember me, why did you leave them here?"

"Those aren't all of them." I pulled another photo out of my pocket.

Ianto took the photo and looked at it carefully. It was impossible to read his emotions, one thing I definitely didn't miss.

"When did you take this?" Ianto's voice was quiet.

_I've come to the conclusion that the most amazing thing in the world is watching Ianto Jones sleep. We always seemed to doze off at around the same time but every now and then I'd wake up and see him sleeping. _

_Ianto's face was somehow younger. I looked at him, the faint smile on his face and I wondered what he was dreaming about. I had so many thoughts flying through my head, every single one about him. In the end it all came down to us, together. Just spending time together was enough._

_He made the quietest sound which told me Ianto was waking up and I ran my fingers up and down his arm tentatively. His hand came to hold my arm and I moved closer, knowing that was what he wanted. _

_Our chests were pressed together and I unconsciously moved my head to do the same, smiling as I looked into his stormy eyes._

_I reached over, grabbing the camera from beside the bed and took a photo, not wanting to forget and almost certain Ianto would hate me for it later._

"I kind of figured you remembered that picture Ianto."

"I don't. I must've been half asleep still and not remembered any of that."

"Well, if you don't want me to have it, I'd understand."

"No. No, I like it." Ianto smiled, "Most honest photo I've ever seen, and it's got both our faces in it for once."

"I don't like to forget those moments."

"And you won't." Ianto assured me, "And Jack."

He tilted my head so that I would look into his eyes, see his sincerity, see his care, "There will be plenty more moments."

Inside I knew there would be, and I couldn't wait.

_**A/N: Not nearly as good as the first but I wanted to wrap this little story idea up. Please review :D I should have 1, maybe 2 new posts up tomorrow. **_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	20. Happiness

**Title: **_**Happiness**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper**_

**Warnings: **_**..I don't know haha.**_

**Summary: **_**What is happiness to each member of Torchwood?**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the TV show or the characters.**_

_Toshiko Sato_

Happiness is the words 'cell inspection'. I was so tired, hungry and lonely in those UNIT cells until that day. Even though the hunger was there, I couldn't eat. Even though I was tired, I could barely sleep. The loneliness and the fear were tying my stomach in knots, knots too much for food or sleep to bear.

They wouldn't even tell me if my mother was safe, the only real reason I would've gone to the extremes that lead to that place. No matter how many times I'd asked, begged, pleaded, they refused to tell me the one thing that was driving me to insanity.

Then one day he came. Captain Jack Harkness. He told me I was special, told me I was a waste of talent in these cells. Captain Jack Harkness. The man who showed me that there was a glimmer of hope left in the darkness. He'd make it alright. I've come to realise he was the man who could make everything okay.

I knew my life would never be the same if I were to go with him but I had a feeling I'd regret it if I didn't. I mean, what did I have left to lose? I was stuck in a tiny room for the rest of my life. So much hope came with the man in the blue military coat. So much hope, so much madness, happiness and exhilaration. My life would never be the same and I'm yet to regret the insane decision I made that day.

_Owen Harper_

Happiness is routine. Happiness is nothing ever changing. If things change, you have to adapt. I'm not the kind of person who likes to adapt. So why am I with Torchwood? Believe it or not, a hell of a lot of Torchwood life is routine. At least, for me it is.

Pretty much every day the same. A weevil sighting is pretty much three or four times a week. I would get at the very least, two bodies to autopsy a week. The rest of the time was spent procrastinating, playing computer games and generally skiving off.

When things change, I get angry. I snap at people. That's why when Jack left and I was the person who was meant to take over I kicked a few tables. I pushed a few chairs over. I yelled. I walked out, and I smiled when I got back and they'd decided Gwen would take my place.

I could go back to routine, albeit a routine without Captain Jack Harkness around and a group of people who were trying to hide how much that hurt them. It was routine none the less. I was happy, I was back to my autopsies and I thought just maybe everything would be fine.

Then the arrogant sod came back. We had to adjust to the change again. Captain Jack bloody Harkness.

_Ianto Jones_

Happiness is companionship. I've been lonely for so long, friendship is the only thing I could ever want. Toshiko had become the closest thing I could ever have to a true friend. She understood me. Even when she didn't, she listened and that was always enough.

Gwen was there too in her own strange and sometimes condescending way. She was important to me, like everyone else; she just had a way of saying the wrong thing without knowing it. I simply smiled and said thank you at those moments, and hoped it would be enough to get her to stop.

My friendship with Owen was the weirdest. We treated each other like shit but we knew that we would risk everything to help each other. We knew deep down that we cared. That didn't mean we had to show it, had to be nice to each other.

Jack. Dear Jack. As much as I love our friendship but that it had grown to so much more than that. I care about him a lot more than I should and I'd like to think he does too. How am I to know though? Captain Jack Harkness was never one to tell anyone anything.

Every moment I spend with him is cherished though. I could never do anything less than cherish them. He was the one that made me feel alive, feel the truest happiness I could ever hope for. He was my happiness and I wouldn't give that up for anything.

_Captain Jack Harkness_

Happiness is being totally oblivious. Nothing could make anyone happier than the moments when they forget everything that's wrong with their lives. Moments when you're just laughing, smiling, being a complete idiot. I live for those moments.

Happiness is love. The one thing I could never have but deep down know it's too late to stop from happening. I knew I was getting too close but it didn't stop me. It was probably selfish but I know I'll be the one hurting in the end. Ianto Jones will be the one that will truly kill me. He had my heart because I was too weak.

Somehow I think I always wanted this though. It took time travel back and forwards to find him but I did. I don't regret that.

Happiness is knowing you'll never be alone. I only wish I could know that for sure.

_**A/N: Hope you like :D Please Review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	21. Stripes

**Title: **_**Stripes**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**Mornings with Jack and Ianto. **_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the TV show or the characters.**_

Ianto's breaths were slow, rhythmic against Jack's chest as he slept. His hands were also rested gently on the older man's chest, trying to keep as close to him in the night as he could, he'd always say that was for warmth.

Jack was half asleep, running a hand along the Welshman's back comfortingly. He knew that any minute now they were going to have to wake up. He also knew that Ianto wouldn't get up for at the very least five more minutes, and would almost certainly beg for five more. He also knew that he'd probably give in because this was Ianto and Ianto in the morning was something to be cherished.

At that moment the alarm went off and Jack quickly hit it to shut it up. Ianto groaned, gripping Jack beneath him in the hopes to stay exactly where he was.

"Ahh! Ianto! Nipple! Stop!" Jack begged.

Ianto chuckled, loosening his grip and kissing the skin beneath him.

"Get up. Time to wake up." Jack murmured against Ianto's shoulder.

"No." Ianto replied sternly.

"Now."

"Five minutes."

"Every morning it's five minutes."

Ianto looked up at Jack sadly, "You would deny me five minutes?"

"Don't look at me like that."

Ianto snaked a hand around Jack's neck and pulled him in for a soft kiss, "Five minutes?"

Jack looked into his eyes and groaned, "Fine!"

Ianto grinned, quickly kissing him again before resting his head back on Jack's chest.

"I'm so not letting you waste the five minutes."

"Hmm?" Ianto looked back up at him, confused.

Jack smirked and Ianto's eyes widened.

"No Jack."

Jack chuckled, "No what?"

"Don't you dare."

"Do what?" Jack teased.

"You know what!"

"You mean this?" Jack grinned and flipped so that he was on top of the Welshman, looking down at him.

"I hate you."

"No you don't." Jack chuckled.

"I just want to sleep Jack."

"Well you have…three minutes left of your five so it's pointless to sleep."

"It's pointless to do anything else as well."

"I've made time for this in our morning schedule."

"Oh you have, have you?" Ianto's eyebrow rose.

"Of course." Jack kissed Ianto softly, nibbling his lip quickly before pulling away.

"Again, I hate you."

"Give me five minutes."

"Five minutes all you need nowadays?" Ianto smirked.

Jack moved close and whispered teasingly in the Welshman's ear, "Five minutes to win you over, by then you shouldn't be caring about time."

Ianto groaned, "Stop it Jack."

Jack kissed Ianto's neck tauntingly, biting at sensitive areas and revelling in the shiver it sent through the younger man.

"Jack!"

Jack kissed his way to Ianto's jaw, nipping at him teasingly.

"Stop, please." Ianto murmured through gritted teeth.

Jack chuckled, "Why?"

"Because we have to go to work."

"Why are you suddenly in a rush to get to work?"

"I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"I'm not." Ianto cupped Jack's face in his hands, "I don't want to be anywhere else, you know that."

"Then stop complaining."

"I don't want to be late." Ianto smirked.

"You're dying to get back there." Jack stole a kiss, "I don't mind, it's where I live…so it's like you like being in my home."

"Too much normal drives me insane. I like to get there as quickly as I can."

"You have me here; I can make things anything but normal."

"Believe me, I know. Just…not crazy enough."

"I will never understand you."

"Good. I can keep you on your toes."

Jack chuckled, looking at the clock, "Get up. Now. Dress."

"I don't want to."

"Make up your mind!"

"I want to go to work…but I don't want to move from this spot."

Jack groaned, "Get up! I'll make you lunch."

"Don't you touch the kitchens!" Ianto yelled sternly, "I want it to stay in one piece."

"I can cook." Jack ran his hand along a sensitive part of Ianto's stomach, making him shiver, "I can cook lots of things."

"Don't do that. You know I hate when you do that."

"I know you enjoy when I touch you there after some harmless groping." Jack raised his eyebrows suggestively.

Ianto sighed, changing the subject, "Which suit today?"

"Mmm cute suit." Jack sighed happily, imagining Ianto looking so perfect in that suit.

"If you had your way I'd live in that suit."

"You and I both know that's not true."

Ianto rolled his eyes, "pinstripes?"

"Of course." Something so perfect about that man in stripes.

"Red tie?"

Jack rubbed his leg against Ianto's, "Wouldn't be the same without it."

"Stop it Jack."

"You don't want me to do that."

Ianto grabbed Jack's shoulders, "Stop and get off me so that I can get dressed, get to work, hurry through the day and you can finally have your wicked way with me tonight."

"…Really?"

"I promise." Ianto smiled.

Jack quickly kissed him once more before getting off of the Welshman. He smirked, watching Ianto get up and slowly move to the bathroom to get ready. Ianto needed insanity. The normal drove him crazy. Jack on the other hand needed the normalcy that came of the mornings, that was why he'd try to make it last as long as he possibly could.

_**A/N: Hope you like. I know not much detail but I just wanted to make it short and sweet. As usual, please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	22. Drink

**Title: **_**Drink**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**..I don't know haha.**_

**Summary: **_**Jack takes Ianto out for a drink**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the TV show or the characters.**_

Ianto sat staring at the files in front of his, trying to get himself to do something. When he felt hands holding his shoulders, he jumped.

"What's wrong?" Jack's American accent whispered in his ear.

"You know that feeling when you know what you want to write but you can't will yourself to write it?"

"Mmm story of my life." Jack chuckled.

"Sometimes I wonder if this is really necessary."

"It's not but Torchwood London likes to check up on us."

"Actually it is. We need this stuff for emergencies."

Jack kissed Ianto's neck, smiling at the shiver, "True."

Ianto stared at the papers, wishing they would just disappear.

"Got any plans tonight?"

"Sleep mainly."

"No, you're coming out with me."

"Oh, I am, am I?" Ianto chuckled.

"Yep. Going to have some drinks."

"You'd like that wouldn't you?"

"Get your coat."

"No Jack!" Ianto moaned.

Jack tugged on Ianto's hand, "Get moving mister."

"No!" The Welshman whined.

"Just a few drinks. Please?"

"Jaaaack!" Ianto turned to face him, a tired expression on his face.

"Stop being adorable, lets go."

Ianto laughed, "I don't want to go out tonight, please Jack."

Jack kissed the corner of Ianto's lips, "Let me show you off."

"I'd be terrible company."

"You're never terrible company." Jack smiled, tugging on his arm again, "Come on!"

"Urgh, Jack!"

Jack pulled Ianto to his feet and held him close by the hips, "Would you allow me the pleasure of your company? Please?" Jack murmured, looking into Ianto's tired blue eyes.

Ianto looked back into Jack's pleading eyes and groaned, "Words cannot describe my current hatred for you Jack Harkness."

"Is that a yes?"

"Do I have to?"

"Yes." Jack smirked.

"Then yes." Ianto sighed.

Jack grinned, kissing the younger man quickly and pulling him towards the door.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - - -

Ianto sat at a table with his head firmly against it. He had already had a couple of drinks and he didn't want to be there, he wanted to be in bed asleep. Sleep sounded so good at that moment. He felt a strong hand grip his and reluctantly looked up.

Jack smiled back at him, "You okay?"

"Just tired."

"How long have you been working?"

"Since I got up."

"Ianto!"

"What? I had work to do." The younger man defended, yawning.

"You're going to work yourself into the ground."

"Can we talk about something else?"

Jack sighed, "You shouldn't be wearing your suit after work hours." He took a sip from his drink.

"You know I'd normally get changed but you didn't give me the chance."

"You look too formal. I want to see you in boxers." Jack grinned.

"I believe you've seen that before sir."

"Not in public." Jack teased.

Ianto laughed, taking a sip from his drink, "Never in public."

"Why not? I've been naked on TV."

"You're kidding me."

"Technically it won't air until the year two hundred one hundred."

"We'll have to find and destroy that recording then." Ianto mused, taking another sip from his drink.

"Oh? Why?"

"It's not fair that I put in all the effort to see that and everyone else gets a free show."

Jack chuckled, "But you get all the benefits."

"True but I like to think I get to see that and everyone else is left to wonder."

Jack pulled Ianto across the table and into a soft kiss. Ianto paused for a moment before kissing back, sighing happily. His eyes stayed closed and his mouth stayed parted after the kiss ended.

"What was that for?" Ianto eventually murmured.

"Being the most adorable jealous person in the universe."

"I'm not jealous."

"Yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

Jack kissed the Welshman again, smirking when he groaned.

"Alright, I'm jealous. You and I both know you're the sexiest man in existance."

"Mmm, thanks. I needed that ego boost."

"Sexiest man in existance. Could have anyone in the universe."

"And I chose Mr. Jones of Wales."

"I wonder how many Mr. Jones' there are in Wales." Ianto mused.

"You know I meant you."

"I wish I knew why."

"It would take too long to list the reasons."

"Charmer."

"Always. Come on, I better get you to bed. You look exhausted."

"Oh thank god."

_**A/N: I wrote this last night when I was really tired and having writers block like Ianto at the beginning haha so sozzlepants for not much detail. Please review. Also, if you have the time, read this too yeah? http:// www . tumblr . com / xu2a5vi74 ...just..no spaces haha. Don't forget to follow me on twitter (GabzJones)**_

**_Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx_**


	23. Innocence

**Title: **_**Innocence**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Mentions Toshiko Sato, Owen Harper, Gwen Cooper, The Doctor**_

**Warnings: **_**..I don't know haha.**_

**Summary: **_**Ianto takes a moment to reflect. Inspired by the song Innocence by Avril Lavigne.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the TV show or the characters.**_

Ianto flickered his eyes open slowly, waking in the darkness of his bedroom. He didn't usually wake in the middle of the night. Not without there being something wrong. He looked around the room, seeing the stale white walls and the stars outside the window. Everything was okay. For once, there were no emergencies. Torchwood usually drove them all insane. Torchwood. He smiled at the thought of that wonderful, crazy place. So much amazing from so much chaos, the little things that made his life so great.

Everything about the place had brought him to this point. So many little things. The smell of his perfect brews, the smile on Toshiko's face, the care in Gwen's voice, the annoying things Owen said and every smile, laugh, hug, kiss and flirt he had received from Jack.

Jack. He smiled. Jack's scent was surrounding him in that little room. That amazing scent that could drive him insane or make him feel so completely safe. He smirked as Jack's leg wrapped around his protectively.

The Welshman put an arm around the other man while the other rested on his chest. He tucked his head into the crook of Jack's neck, sighing happily at the closeness. Jack was so warm. Somehow the man was like a walking furnace. Ianto had come to the conclusion that he was keeping that coat warm, not the other way around.

"Ianto?" Jack murmured tentatively.

"Hmm?" Ianto felt Jack's hand rake through his hair.

"You okay?"

"'M fine."

"What are you thinking about?" The older man felt Ianto's smile against his neck.

"This and that."

Jack ghosted his fingertips over the ticklish areas of Ianto's hips, "Tell me."

"Stop it."

"Then tell me."

Ianto paused in thought, "…Please don't go away again Jack."

"Hey," Jack lifted Ianto's head to meet his eyes, "Why would you think that?"

"I was thinking about all the great things in my life at the moment."

"And that made you think of me leaving?"

"Everything is so perfect. I don't want you to leave again because it's all so good. If you left…I just know that all the good stuff would disappear with you."

"Ianto, I'm not going to leave you again."

"What if the Doctor tries to take you traveling again? I need you more than he does Jack."

The captain stoked the younger man's hair, "Believe it or not, I need you more than I need him as well. You're stuck with me."

Ianto looked into Jack's blue eyes, seeing them shimmering with sincerity.

He stroked Jack's cheek gently, "You give me so much."

"No I don't."

"Yes you do."

"Like what?"

Ianto lifted Jack's hand to his lips, kissing it gently, "You give me your touch," He nibbled Jack's ear tauntingly, "You listen to my problems," Kissed as Jack's neck, "That gorgeous smell that comforts me," Kissed the curve of Jack's lips, "You're smile on a hard day," Pressing his lips softly to Jack's, "You tell me stupid things and make me smile," And finally kissed his forehead, "And that beautiful, crazy, psychotic mind of yours."

"There's a lot of bad as well."

"Not from where I am."

"You're giving me way too much credit."

"I don't give you enough."

"I've done bad things Ianto. Things I'm not proud of."

"That's the past Jack. Please, just let me have this perfect moment."

Jack pulled Ianto closer, pressing his lips softly to the younger man's. Ianto cupped the captain's face in his hands, moving closer and just for one moment, everything was perfect.

_**A/N: I found this today in my book :) Also, the next chapter of One Last Chance will be up tomorrow. Promise. Please Review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	24. Seeing Red

**Title: **_**Seeing Red**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Captain Jack Harkness, Yvonne Hartmann, Ianto Jones, Toshiko Sato, Mentions Owen Harper, Suzie Costello**_

**Warnings: **_**..I don't know haha.**_

**Summary: **_**Jack tries to stop Torchwood London firing on the Sycorax warship**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the TV show or the characters.**_

"Tosh, what's going on with that weapon?" Jack asked tensely, his phone held firmly to his ear.

"It's still very much armed Jack. They could fire it at any moment."

"They have me on hold. _Torchwood_ has _me_ on hold!" The captain growled.

"I can't hack into their systems Jack. Even if I tried when they didn't know I was trying to. Now they do and they have all their top firewalls up. They're impenetrable."

"Toshiko, don't stop trying. I _need_ you to get into their systems. Owen and Suzie are out on a weevil hunt. It's just you and I on this one and I need your best work."

Toshiko's hands moved frantically along the keyboard, trying desperately to break through the heavy security of Torchwood's mainframe.

"Hello?" Jack let out a frustrated sigh, "I need to speak with Yvonne Hartmann. This is crucial…Captain Jack Harkness."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto Jones walked into Yvonne Hartmann's office, straightening his already immaculate tie. Yvonne was having a conversation over the loud speaker.

"_You and I both know this is wrong so just stop Yvonne! They surrendered, they're leaving! Let them leave!" _The voice on the end of the phone seemed desperate and as Ianto looked over at Ms. Hartmann…he saw that she was enjoying that little power over them.

"I've told you before, we're just following orders."

"_Torchwood doesn't follow orders; you and I both know that."_

Ianto handed a file to her, smiling politely. She took it and looked straight back at the phone, glaring at the man on the other end. It could be clear to anyone she didn't like this man. The glint in her eyes made the Welshman think that if she did it for much longer, the phone would burst into flames.

Ianto started to walk away as he heard the words coming from the phone.

"_They surrendered. They're leaving. What good is it going to do firing at them?"_

"Ma'am?" Ianto cleared his throat, obviously feeling out of place and knowing he'd regret this, "With all due respect, he's right. Wouldn't it be safer to let them go rather than fire at them and risk retaliation?"

If the look on her face was anything to go by, Ianto Jones was about to be demoted…or worse, fired. But what does firing involve in Torchwood? It seems like a 'once you're in you can't leave' kind of place. Ianto closed his eyes and prepared for Yvonne Hartmann's rage to be unleashed.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack was smiling. He couldn't stop smiling because there was someone there who saw sense.

"Listen to your people Yvonne. What else are they there for?"

There was a pause on the other line which Jack could only guess was because she was torturing the man who stood up for him. Jack wished he could shake his hand…the man brave enough to stand up to her, other than himself.

"Yvonne…please don't do this. I'll give you access to all our files and hidden data, just don't do this."

"_You're supposed to be giving me access to that stuff already." _She pointed out.

"Well then don't fire at that ship and you'll be bringing back the natural order of things won't you?"

There was a tired sigh on the other end of the phone, _"You and I both know this isn't as simple as you're making it out to be."_

"No it isn't! Fire or don't fire! It's pretty straight forward!"

"_Jack, the fact of the matter is that we are Torchwood. We are here to protect this planet from extra-terrestrial threat. The Sycorax fall under that category. In the end it falls to a higher command as to whether or not we fire or not."_

"We don't answer to anyone!"

"_No Jack, you don't answer to anyone! Things aren't so simple for me. You have three people to command. I have the whole of the Canary Wharf building filled with them."_

"I am begging you Yvonne. Reconsider."

"_Goodbye Jack."_

"No! Yvonne!" Jack yelled out in frustration.

He paced over to Toshiko's desk, where she was still typing frantically, "Keep trying Tosh, we need to get in there." He clicked redial and groaned as he was once again put on hold.

"Jack! It's just powered up."

"No! Toshiko, do something!" Jack yelled desperately.

"I can't Jack! I'm not into their systems yet."

Jack raked a hand through his hair, running to another station and bringing up the CCTV footage of the weapon. He watched helplessly as it prepared to fire.

"No…" He murmured, barely a whisper, "Please, no."

The weapon began to fire and Jack screamed, kicking the chair next to him to the floor, "No! We should've stopped them! Why couldn't we stop them!"

"Jack…" Toshiko's voice was timid, scared for the older man.

"If I can't stop something like this, why am I still here? What is the point in me!" He kicked the chair that was already on the floor aggressively, stalking to his office and calling, "Go home Tosh!"

_**A/N: I've wanted to write this for a while. I hope I did it some justice :) Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	25. Mischief Managed

**Title: **_**Mischief Managed**_

**Pairings/Characters:**_** Jack/Ianto, **__**Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**..I don't know haha.**_

**Summary: **_**Jack tries to stop Torchwood London firing on the Sycorax warship**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the TV show or the characters.**_

"Ianto?" Jack's voice was a quiet whisper.

The Welshman shuffled, pulling the quilt over his head and letting out a soft sigh.

Jack tugged on the quilt, "Ianto?"

Ianto groaned, "What?"

"I can't sleep."

"So why wake _me_?"

Jack pulled the blanket from Ianto's face. The younger man's eyes were barely opened and Jack could see he needed more sleep.

"Sorry Yan."

"Just," Ianto crawled closer to Jack, resting his head on the older man's chest, "Try to stop thinking."

Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head, smiling as he felt the younger man's breath even. He tried not to think but it was impossible. The more he tried not to think, the more he did. Mainly of the man currently sleeping on him.

He looked over at the clock and groaned. It was already three o'clock. Jack shuffled in the bed, trying to get more comfortable in the hopes of sleep.

Ianto moaned irritably, "Jack…what are you doing?"

"Trying to get comfortable. Sorry Ianto."

Ianto sat up, running a hand through his hair, "Jack."

"Ianto."

"Are you going to let me get some sleep?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to wake you, honestly."

"Please Jack, I'm begging you. Go to sleep."

"I'm trying."

Ianto let out a tired sigh, "Are you tired?"

"Yeah."

"Then it shouldn't be this difficult."

The younger man rubbed his eyes tiredly, trying to wake himself enough. Jack smirked up at him.

"What?" Ianto murmured, his voice still deep from sleep.

"Nothing."

"Just go and get a drink or something."

"Can you-"

Ianto cut him off, "I am not making you coffee at three o'clock in the bloody morning Jack. Do you want to sleep or not?"

"Well…what drink will help me sleep?"

Ianto groaned, "Okay fine. I'll make you something."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack smirked as he watched Ianto move around in the kitchen from the doorway. The Welshman's moves were all slow and tired and Jack immediately felt like the worst person on the planet. He moved slowly to Ianto, wrapping his arms around the younger man's waist. He smiled as he felt Ianto lean back into him.

"I really am sorry Ianto." Jack murmured, kissing Ianto's neck gently.

"Stop being so comfortable or I'll fall asleep on you."

"I wouldn't object."

"Until you wake me again."

"I'm sorry. Seriously."

"I know. I'm just tired." The Welshman yawned, emphasising his point.

"Do you want me to let you sleep in in the morning?"

"No, I need all the time I can get." Ianto smiled, turning to face Jack and pressing a soft kiss to his lips, "Thank you though."

Jack tightened his grip around Ianto just a little bit, "You're warm."

"No, you are. Come on Jack, drink this." Ianto handed Jack the cup.

"What is it?"

"Hot chocolate. Drink." The younger man commanded, "I'm going to bed."

Ianto kissed Jack once more before removing the captain's other hand from his hip and walking slowly back into the bedroom.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack stood at the bedroom door, smirking at the Welshman currently curled up in a ball on the bed. Ianto's eyes were closed tight and his hands gripped the quilt firmly.

"Ianto…you look a little tense." Jack tried very hard to stop smirking.

Ianto's eyes opened, staring at him, "Get in bed, and go to sleep or so help me Jack."

"What?" His grin now on full display, "Or so help you what?"

"You'll never get a cup of my coffee again."

"I'm sure I could persuade you." Jack teased as he walked into the room.

"You're probably right."

The captain climbed on to the bed, snaking an arm around Ianto's waist, "It could be fun."

"Try anything, get out of my bed."

"Sorry." Jack chuckled, pressing a kiss to Ianto's shoulder, "Don't you think you'd be more comfortable the way you normally sleep?"

"That all depends on whether or not you're going to let me." Jack could hear the eyebrow raise in that sentence.

"You've kept me up before too, you know?" Jack pointed out.

"One time and it doesn't even count. I was under alien influence."

Jack sighed, "I. Am. Sorry. Okay?" He turned Ianto to face him, kissing him softly, "I won't wake you again. I promise."

Ianto smiled up at him, "Its okay Jack."

The younger man entwined his legs with Jack's, moving closer and resting his head on the captain's chest.

"Goodnight Ianto."

"Night Jack." Ianto murmured, pressing a kiss to the skin beneath him.

Jack listened to the soft sound of the Welshman's breath for an hour, raking a soothing hand through his hair before he finally, _finally_ went to sleep.

"_Jack?"_ Ianto's beautiful voice whispered through his sub conscious.

"Jack!" He felt a pain in his arm and his eyes flew open as Ianto hit it.

"What?" His voice was deep from sleep.

"Time for work. Come on." Ianto tugged on his arm before setting to work on the tie draped around his neck.

Jack groaned, "You've got to be kidding me."

_**A/N: I don't know why I wrote this. Hopefully there will be a sequel showing when Ianto kept Jack up. Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	26. Night

**Title: **_**Night**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones, Owen Harper**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**The night Ianto kept Jack up.**_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the TV show or the characters.**_

Ianto sneezed, rolled to his side and sneezed again. He turned and smiled at the older man sleeping next to him. Resting his head on the captain's chest, he quickly covered his face as he sneezed once more.

"Ianto?" Jack's voice was deep from sleep.

"Sorry Jack." Ianto sneezed, "Go back to sleep."

"You're still sneezing?" The older man rubbed his eyes.

"Owen said it'd wear off sometime-" He was cut off by yet another sneeze and sighed sadly, "Tomorrow."

"How are you going to sleep like that?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Sleep Jack."

The captain nodded, kissing the Welshman's cheek and pulling him closer. Ianto rested his head back on Jack's chest, looking up at the ceiling and sneezing every thirty seconds. He couldn't hear the comforting thud of Jack's heartbeat. Every time he started to register it, it was drowned out by another sneeze. Ianto groaned as his head throbbed. He'd never sneezed so much in his life.

"_Please_ Ianto, stop." Jack murmured tiredly.

"Don't you think I want to? I can't exactly sleep either."

"How do you usually get to sleep?"

"…Listening to the rhythm of your heart-" He sneezed, "…Beat."

"What did you do before me?"

Ianto shrugged, sneezing once more, "I can't remember."

Jack let out a tired sigh, "I wish I knew a cure for sneezes."

"I don't think there is one." Ianto chuckled, "Go to sleep Jack. Block me out."

"I can't do that."

"Why-" Ianto was stopped by yet another round of sneezes, "Why not?

"Because I use the rhythm of your breathing to get to sleep. Can't do that when your breathing is messed up because you keep sneezing."

"Well what did _you_ do before _me_?"

"I didn't sleep unless I was exhausted."

Ianto sneezed, "I'm sorry. I never wanted to change your lifestyle like that."

"It's a good thing Ianto." Jack groaned as the Welshman sneezed again, "This is why I don't let you touch the artefacts until they're checked!"

"It's my job." Ianto's eyes widened at the sound of the captain's angry change but his voice remained quiet.

"Your job isn't to check them. It's to file them away after we've made sure they're safe!"

"We all know this job has risks Jack!" Ianto yelled, sneezing and losing some of the affect, "Are you saying you'd like someone else to get hurt?"

"Yes!"

Ianto just blinked. He wasn't expecting that. Jack looked down guiltily and Ianto couldn't find any words.

"I…ideally I would like it if no one got hurt but like you said, we all know this job has risks. As long as there are those risks involved with the alien artefacts, I never wanted you to touch them until we know they're safe. I mean…Ianto, what if that thing hurt you more than this? It could've been so much worse."

"It could have been anyone." Ianto murmured, sneezing.

Jack pressed his forehead to Ianto's, "It should have been me."

"Don't ever say that. You risking yourself for me…it hurts me so much more when you're in pain. So don't."

Jack pressed his lips softly to the younger man's. Ianto sighed happily but quickly pulled away as another sneeze threatened to escape.

Jack chuckled, "Stop sneezing!"

Ianto sneezed again despite Jack's protests, "I can't!"

"You know how to ruin a moment." Jack smirked.

"You know how to choose yours." The Welshman retorted.

"We're going to be up all night aren't we?" Jack sighed.

"Probably." Ianto sat up, slowly stumbling out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Jack murmured.

"Get some painkillers, a glass of water."

"You didn't tell me you were in pain." Jack's eyes filled with worry.

Ianto smiled reassuringly, "It's just a headache Jack. I'll be fine."

"It's still pain and it's my fault." Jack said sadly.

Ianto cupped the older man's face in his hand, forcing him to look into blue eyes, "It's not your fault so stop blaming yourself you stupid bloody American idiot." Ianto smirked before turning away and sneezing.

Jack smiled and grazed his lips gently against Ianto's, teasing, "Would you prefer me not to worry about you?"

Ianto let his lips connect to the older man's just the faintest bit harder, revelling in the taste and smell that was now filling his senses, his eyes closed impulsively, "Yes."

Jack pressed his hand to the Welshman's cheek, rubbing the pad of his thumb along it and moving just a little bit closer, "Sorry, can't seem to stop myself worrying about you."

"That your chivalrous side at work then?" Ianto smirked, pressing a soft kiss to the supple lips that so obviously wanted just that.

"Mmm, that's me. Mr Chivalry." Jack chuckled.

Ianto sneezed and sighed, "I'll be right back, I promise. Do you need anything?"

"No, just hurry up."

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto stood in his kitchen, holding a cold bottle of water in his hand and two small pills in the other. He sighed, downing the pills with the water quickly, trying to evade the horrible taste the pills contained. He never could understand how such a small pill could contain such a terrible potent taste.

He sneezed and groaned, resting against the bench and looking up at the ceiling exhaustedly. He didn't know what he was going to do. He knew there was no way he'd sleep. The big problem was that it seemed as long as he was awake, the captain would be too. That screamed trouble and Ianto knew it. There was only so much time before those hands would wonder. He also knew that the sneezing would stop Jack in his tracks.

That left him with something far worse. An awake and bored Jack. He knew Jack would get bored; it was just the man's way. He needed to have something to occupy his time. He could talk to him; he just didn't know how much time that would take up.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Ianto smirked when he wandered back into the bedroom to find Jack snoring quietly amongst the heaped blankets. _So much for needing me. _Ianto thought to himself. Carefully kneeling on the side of the bed, he grinned at the peaceful look on the older man's face. He's lips parted just slightly and the softest sound of snores. Carefully running a hand through the captain's silky chocolate brown locks, smiling as Jack hummed happily, Ianto moved closer as quietly as he could.

"Ianto…" Jack murmured, still sleeping and his hand reached out instinctively.

Ianto threaded his fingers through Jack's, smiling tenderly. Jack hummed again, bringing their hands to his chest, making Ianto move closer still. Ianto continued to card his free hand through Jack's hair, not wanting to wake the older man.

"Mmm Ianto…" Jack sighed, moving Ianto's hand so that the Welshman was holding his waist loosely.

Ianto snickered under his breath, trying not to make any noise. He took the not so subtle hint and moved until their chests were pressed together. Jack sighed happily, draping his arms protectively over the Welshman.

Ianto tried hard to stifle the sneeze that demanded to be released and cringed as it did. Looking up, he let out the breath he had held in, seeing that Jack didn't wake up. Ianto didn't see the next sneeze coming and didn't have the chance to stifle it.

"Huh? Ianto?" Jack murmured sleepily, his eyes fluttering open, "You okay?"

"Go back to sleep Jack."

"I…I didn't mean to, I just closed my eyes for a minute." Jack's voice was deep from sleep with that childish edge he always got just after waking up.

"It's okay. You're exhausted. You've been working yourself into the ground Jack, just sleep."

"No, no. I'm okay, honestly." Jack smiled reassuringly, rubbing Ianto's back soothingly.

"Jack, you're going to kill yourself if you don't get some sleep."

"Not like it's going to be permanent."

Ianto sneezed and groaned, "Please Jack."

The captain pressed a delicate kiss to Ianto's lips, savouring the taste before reluctantly pulling away, "I don't want to waste a moment."

"You aren't. It's just sleep. Everyone does it. I'm not moving."

"Not the same." Jack mumbled, reaching out and running his hand along the Welshman's cheek.

Ianto's eyes closed automatically and he smiled, "Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up."

Jack tugged him closer and pressed his lips to the younger man, breathing in his strong scent and smiling. Ianto rested his head in the crook of Jack's neck.

"Please sleep?" Ianto moved away for a moment, sneezing.

"I need to make sure you're okay." Jack mumbled, that childish edge still in his voice.

"Why? I'll be fine."

"I have to make sure you're okay. What if you had a sneezing fit and needed someone to help you?"

"I'd wake you up."

Jack was reluctant, "Just…promise me you will, if anything happens? I couldn't live myself if you didn't."

Ianto pressed a stronger kiss to the older man's warm lips, "I promise. Sleep."

Jack nuzzled Ianto's neck and the younger man could've sworn he heard the man purr. Ianto chuckled as Jack kissed his neck gently, tickling him.

- - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

Jack sniffled in his sleep, shuffling. His eyes fluttered open slowly and he smiled at the feel of the younger man in his arms. His happy thoughts were interrupted by a sneeze and he lifted the Welshman's gaze to look in his eyes.

"Are you _still_ sneezing?"

"Good morning to you too." Ianto murmured sarcastically.

"Seriously, did you sleep at all?"

"No. It's okay Jack, I've not slept through a night before."

"Yeah but you haven't slept for days."

"I'll be fine. I promise you."

Jack ran a hand up and down Ianto's arm, "Stay home today."

"What? No."

"I'm worried about you. Please, stay home."

"No Jack, you can confine me to the hub but I'm not staying home."

"Okay fine, stay in the hub. I just don't want you doing anything big. You're exhausted."

"I'm the judge of that. Come on, we better go."

- - - - - - - - - - X x X - - - - - - - - -

"Ianto! Coffee!" Owen yelled to the Welshman.

"Coming.." Ianto mumbled tiredly.

"You okay?" Jack asked protectively, immediately at Ianto's side.

"Just wish I wasn't kept up all night by sodding sneezing."

"…When was the last time you did sneeze?"

Ianto paused in thought and grinned, "I can't remember."

Jack beamed and pulled Ianto into a gentle kiss, "Go to my bunk, get some sleep. Please."

"Jack…"

Jack grinned lasciviously, "You'll need your energy for what I have planned for you later."

_**A/N: Enjoy! Please Review **_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


	27. Horror

**Title: **_**Horror**_

**Pairings/Characters: **_**Jack/Ianto, Captain Jack Harkness, Ianto Jones**_

**Warnings: **_**Fluff I hope.**_

**Summary: **_**What happened to Ianto's suit! **_

**Author Notes: **_**Set for the 100 word prompts I received from Sushi Chi. Seriously, you should thank her for Silence, Chicken Pox, the Alphabet challenge and this challenge 'cause she's the one who sends me the prompts and stuff **_

**Disclaimer: **_**I don't own the TV show or the characters.**_

Ianto let the sun soak through the window onto the bed sheets, smiling happily. The quilts were tossed to the floor; he'd deal with that later. At that moment all that mattered was the sun warming his skin and the body heat radiating from the man lying next to him.

"Ianto?" The man's American voice broke through his quiet paradise.

Ianto didn't open his eyes, "Hmm?"

"Wear your cute suit today?"

"What?" Ianto chuckled as a brilliant idea sprung to mind.

"Your cute suit," He felt the bed move as Jack shuffled to face him, "Will you wear it today?"

"Which suit?" Ianto's voice was filled with confusion.

Jack ran a hand along Ianto's stomach, giving the younger man butterflies, "You know, the _cute_ suit."

Ianto's brow furrowed and he rubbed his eyes, "Which one's that one then?"

"You know which suit is the cute suit Ianto." Jack chuckled, entwining his legs with the Welshman's.

Ianto finally opened his eyes, turning to properly face Jack, "No, I don't. Tell me Jack."

"I tell you which suit it is all the time."

"Refresh my memory?"

Jack sighed, pulling Ianto closer to him and breathing his words onto his cheek, revelling in the closeness, "Red shirt, black tie with red stripes, pinstripes. Don't you remember, I always call that suit the cute suit?"

"Oh. That suit. I thought I told you that suit got torn."

Jack's eyes widened and he pulled away to look Ianto full in the face, "What?"

"During a field mission it got torn…and blood stains…and mud stains…really, it was irreparable."

"Please, please don't say that Ianto. We can find a way. You know tailors and you can do wonders with stains, I've seen what you do with my coat."

"Your coat's different. It's made of a heartier fabric and seems to be immune to stains. Suits are a lot more delicate Jack."

Jack sat up, horror clear on his face, "No! Ianto…can you get another one?"

Ianto frowned, thinking before turning back to Jack and looking a little sadly at him, "You don't know what I went through to get that tie. The rest wouldn't be too difficult, but the tie…"

Jack groaned, "But the tie was the best part. The tie Ianto, that was the first thing I took off. That was what I'd use to blind fold you, or better yet, tie you down."

Ianto chuckled, moving closer to Jack, nibbling his jawline, "You can do that with any of my other ties."

"But it was red. It went with your skin. Please Ianto; I'll take you to every suit place and tailor I can find if I have to to get you that tie."

Ianto smirked, losing the will to keep going with the charade he finally laughed, "I can't keep going."

"What?"

"I'm kidding Jack. The bloody suit is up in the wardrobe right now, not a scratch on it."

Jack stared at Ianto, "You are kidding me."

"No." Ianto rolled to his side, laughing at the look on the older man's face.

Jack hit his arm playfully, "You bastard! That's just cruel!"

"I didn't realise you felt so strongly about what I wear to work."

Jack rested his hand on the other side of Ianto's chest, pinning him to the bed, "Of course I feel strongly about what you wear Ianto. I have to spend two thirds of my day staring at you in it, and some extra time getting you out of it."

Ianto stared into Jack's strong and very serious eyes losing himself for a moment before finally murmuring, "You do realise that I could hypothetically wear casual clothes to work like everyone else."

"Oh? Tell me Ianto, could this hypothetical ever become a reality?" Jack smirked.

He thought about this for a moment, running his hand along Jack's arm, "No, I don't think it could."

"Why not?"

"Because Jack," Ianto pulled Jack down to him, their noses brushing, "You'd never get any work done."

"But we weren't exactly this close when you started here…so…why did you wear suits then?"

"To start with, I wore those jeans when we met because everyone talks about what a flirt you are."

"Mmm those jeans." Jack relished in the memories, "Do you still have those jeans?"

"Never you mind. Anyway, after that didn't work I decided I'd go for the professional approach." Ianto closed his eyes, letting Jack rush through his senses.

"But you have the job now, so like I said, why still wear the suits?"

"Because, you said you liked them." Ianto grinned, "And I couldn't disappoint my new boss, could I?" his voice was soft, that tone he saved for seducing Jack.

"Always aiming to please, are you?" Jack smirked, pulling Ianto into a soft kiss.

"I try." Ianto sighed sadly, "As much as I'd love to continue this, I need to get ready for work Jack."

Jack pressed another kiss to the younger man's lips, "I don't suppose there's any way I could persuade you to stay here just a little while longer?"

Ianto smirked, "Depends. Just how were you planning on persuading me?"

"Something along the lines of using this rather spacious bed of yours to our advantage." Jack smiled lasciviously.

Ianto nodded, trying to hide his smile, "Tempting, very tempting. I have just one request."

"Oh?"

"Get the tie."

Jack laughed, "I'll tie you to the bed, shall I?"

"It's not for me." Ianto finally grinned, feeling just a little bit proud that the shiver going through the captain was caused by him.

_**A/N: And it is here that my brain gives out and says, "NO MORE! I CAN'T THINK OF ANYTHING!" yep. Please review.**_

_**Cheers,  
Gabz  
xx**_


End file.
